Sorpresas de la Vida
by Corrosive99
Summary: Según Applejack, El amor era algo pasajero. Según Rarity, el amor era algo necesario para vivir. Ambas con perspectivas tan distintas y con sentimientos tan parecidos. Applejack buscaba tranquilidad y Rarity buscaba éxito. Después de una extraña fiesta junto a sus amigas ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.
1. Ooops

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito, con el tiempo, mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sorpresas de la Vida<em>

_Chapter 1_

A Rarity le encantaba soñar.

Es decir, ¿Qué es mejor que fantasear placenteramente en un mundo donde todo parece ser felicidad y comodidad? Al parecer nada.

_Todo estaba tan cálido_.

Rarity se tenía merecido ese sueño. Especialmente después de trabajar interminables horas en pedidos de vestuario. De esa forma cualquiera merecía dormir un poco. Cualquiera desearía escapar de esa pesada rutina de cocer, confeccionar y planchar a la cual Rarity estaba acostumbrada.

No podía quejarse, era su talento especial después de todo.

_La rutina le da significado a tu vida Rarity… O por lo menos orden. Sí. Orden._

La unicornio blanca golpeó fuertemente sus ojos ante tal desacuerdo consigo misma. Sabía que se avecinaba, sabía que en cualquier momento su repuesto cuerpo despertaría antes que su desgastada mente. Y no estaba preparada.

_Sólo unos minutos más._

La vista de Rarity volvía a relajarse mientras ella sonreía torpemente. Eso fácilmente pudo haberse significado que volvería a sus magníficos sueños, o que su cuerpo descansaría unos minutos más; En fin, pudo significarse muchas cosas.

Pero en su lugar, sólo recibió una fuerte sacudida.

_Oh Sweetie Belle… ¡¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobr…_

Abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con un par de verdes irises observándola cuidadosamente.

Ambos ojos se abrieron como platos, luego, lo que salió de las bocas de Applejack y Rarity sólo podía ser clasificado como un grito.

Un extraño, desesperante y largo grito.

"Oh no… No, no, no y no. ¡Por Celestia esto no puede ser cierto!" La unicornio de crin ya no tan estilizada lloriqueó por un buen rato. Inentendibles palabras saliendo de su boca.

De sueños tranquilizantes y cálidos a una realidad confusa y aterradora. Esa era la mejor forma de definir como había empezado la mañana de Rarity. Por un momento pensó en que seguía durmiendo, porque prácticamente todo eso parecía una pesadilla. El horrible frío del ambiente, el incontenible stress de la situación, el asqueroso sabor a alcohol en su boca, Applejack…

Sí; era la escena perfecta para un filme de suspenso.

"¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?" La temblorosa voz de Rarity escapó de su garganta mientras aún se recuperaba del reciente dolor de cabeza.

"Será mejor que me digas que estás haciendo tú aquí". La rasposa voz matutina de Applejack replicó.

Entonces, por primera vez en esa desastrosa mañana. Rarity realizó que no se encontraba en sus queridos aposentos, en su lugar, estaba en una de las habitaciones de Sweet Apple Acres.

En la habitación de Applejack para ser precisa.

"Oh por Celestia… Si es que alguien se llegara a enterar, ¡Mi carrera estaría arruinada!" La personalidad histriónica de Rarity volvía a atacar. De un momento a otro, la unicornio comenzó a caminar alrededor del dormitorio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Applejack, por su parte, tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Lo primero que recordaba era estar soñando plácidamente hasta que un cuerno blanco decidió acercarse demasiado a su ojo.

Despertó consternada y adolorida, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y horribles ganas de vomitar. Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos podía compararse a lo que sintió cuando vio que su amiga Rarity, la ostentosa unicornio que solía regañarla por su falta de ética, estaba abrazándola fuertemente.

_Abrazadas. Misma cama. Sabor a cidra en la boca. Una extraña calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo._

Verás, Applejack podía ser una campesina bruta y terca. Pero no era tonta.

Mucho menos ingenua.

"Bu- bueno, ¿Quién dice que hicimos e… eso?" Rarity volvió a hablar, las marcas de lágrimas manchando su blanco pelaje. "Oh a quién engaño, ¡ESTA ES LA PEOR COSA POSIBLE!" Luego de decir eso, la unicornio se lanzó contra la cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Como a veces le era de costumbre.

_Vaya Rarity, enserio me alagas._

Applejack se sentó lentamente al lado de su compañera, aun procesando la información. ¿Y qué dirían de ella? De seguro la abuela Smith estaría muy decepcionada, Applebloom se sentiría curiosa sobre lo que pasó, y Big Mac, bueno, él sólo la miraría despectivamente.

Era un alivio recordar que ninguno de ellos estaba en casa.

"Rarity. Dulzura. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo ¿Cierto?" Applejack mencionó lentamente mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la unicornio. Ahora bien, Rarity podía llegar a ser cargante y melodramática. Pero a Applejack ya no le importaba, después de todo, era su amiga. Y la quería bastante.

_Más que bastante al parecer._

"Así es cómo debe ser Applejack. Nadie debe saberlo." Replicó cuidadosamente la unicornio. Su voz un poco más calmada y pausada.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Ambas ponies tratando de resolver sus propios problemas internos. Todo eso más las horribles jaquecas que ambas ya experimentaban. Oh, la mañana no podía poderse peor.

_¿O podía?_

Nunca digas nunca.

"Applejack querida, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Mi cabeza está por estallar." Por primera vez en la mañana Applejack podía ver detalladamente a Rarity. Su fabulosa melena completamente desordenada, sus ojos cansados y sin maquillaje, sus labios secos suplicantes de agua.

Para Applejack se veía tierna

Excepto claro, por una cosa.

"¿Applejack? ¿Está todo bie…"

"¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso en tu cuerno?" Silencio.

Rarity no respondió, en su lugar levantó la mirada hasta su frente donde vio un anillo de oro abrazando su cuerno. No podía salirle la voz. Desesperada, rebuscó en la habitación alguna explicación a lo sucedido. Noche de mesa, escritorio, cama, Applejack…

_Applejack._

"¿E… es ese un brazalete de compromiso en tu casco?" Silencio.

Applejack tampoco respondió, al igual que su compañera, rebuscó cualquier información dudosa alrededor del cuarto. Efectivamente un anillo de oro cubría parte de su casco derecho, pero eso era lo menos de preocuparse ahora.

Especialmente después de encontrar un certificado real del reino de Equestria en el suelo.

La pony terrestre comenzó a leer lentamente el documento, sus ojos demostrando una clara expresión de duda que sólo Rarity no podía comprender.

_O no quería comprender quizás._

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Al final la unicornio logró decir, su voz temblorosa y baja. Casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué no lo vez por ti misma?" Respondió Applejack, su vista ahora perdida entre los tablones del suelo de su habitación. Confundida, triste, pensativa.

Rarity tomó el documento con su magia. Arrastrando el papel telekinéticamente hasta ella.

_La Princesa Celestia de Equestria, conforme al decreto 1003, Art. 12 del archivo del registro del estado civil. Expide lo siguiente._

_Certificado de Matrimonio_

_Cónyuges: Applejack Smith y Rarity…_

No pudo seguir leyendo, pues Rarity se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bue... Ese fue mi primera vez escribiendo fanfiction. Sé que es una idea bastante cliché y usada; Pero estoy bastante entusiasmada escribiendo esto, tengo grandes planes para esta historia :)<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Si hay alguna duda no es nada que no será respondido a lo largo de la historia (Especialmente en el próximo capítulo). Aparte de eso, cualquier consulta PM ;)**

**Oh, sería espectacular si dejarán reviews. Así puedo ver lo que piensan. Además de motivarme a seguir escribiendo :)**

**- Andy**


	2. Invocando la Mala Suerte

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito, con el tiempo, mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sorpresas de la Vida<em>

_Chapter 2_

_Existen muchos tipos de literatura. Clásica, épica, dramática, lírica; Entre otras._

_Pero no había nada que la pequeña Rarity disfrutara más que los típicos cuentos infantiles con finales románticos. Esas típicas historias de damiselas en apuros y fornidos príncipes que tienden a salvarlas._

_Pearl, su madre, solía leerle estas historias por las noches. Era algo común, Rarity tenía sólo 7 años y sus mayores pasatiempos no eran nada más que dibujar vestidos, jugar con muñecas y (si nadie la sorprendía) cocer una que otra tela al azar. Resultó que esas historias nocturnas fueron lo único que unía a madre e hija._

_Y Pearl debía aprovecharlas. Rarity estaba creciendo._

_"¿Madre?" Su madre desvió la vista del libro de historias infantiles. Su hija se encontraba arropada en mantas, viéndola con curiosidad._

_"¿Qué pasa tesoro? ¿Quieres que lea otro libro?" Rarity negó con la cabeza._

_"Tú crees que alguna vez pueda… ¿Casarme con un príncipe?" Los ojos de Rarity brillaron al decir esa última frase, una pequeña sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios._

_Pearl rió. Obviamente era natural que su pequeña hija fantasease con esas cosas. La mayoría de las yeguas a su edad esperan que un corcel perfecto entre a sus vidas para salvarlas de cualquier peligro (Incluyéndose a ella misma)._

_Debe ser con el tiempo cuando te das cuenta que la vida no es un hermoso cuento de hadas, ni que tu príncipe azul te rescatará cuando lo necesites._

_"Sabes Rarity… No tiene por qué ser un príncipe" La unicornio adulta musitó._

_"Mamá, ¿Por qué querría casarme con alguien que no es un príncipe?" La pequeña dijo entre risas._

* * *

><p>Rarity volvió a reintegrarse al mundo gracias a un par de cascos anaranjados sacudiéndola brutalmente.<p>

"¿Rarity? Oh Rares… Por un momento pensé que habías muerto" Una nerviosa Applejack decía mientras se alejaba considerablemente de la unicornio.

Entonces, después de quien sabe cuántos minutos inconsciente, la escena volvió a la mente de la afectada. El inapropiado despertar, Applejack durmiendo a su lado, el pánico al descubrir el horrible sabor de su boca, los vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, los anillos.

Y ese tonto documento.

"Sé que estás alterada Rarity. Créeme también lo estoy yo." Applejack hablaba lentamente, como si le estuviese hablando a la criatura más peligrosa en toda Equestria. "Pero enserio necesitas calmarte".

_Calmarme… ¡¿CALMARME?!_

"Cálmate Rarity" Volvió a decir Applejack, esta vez acercándose a la unicornio con cierta cautela. Dicho esto, los músculos en el cuerpo de Rarity comenzaron a relajarse. Al verlo, Applejack decidió rodear con un casco la espalda de su amiga.

_Tu esposa querrás decir._

_Demonios._

"¿Puedes recordar algo de la noche anterior?" Habló una vez más la pony terrestre; Pues al parecer Rarity se había quedado sin palabras. Sólo se encontraba su mirada confundida mirando al vacío.

La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

"Oh. Bueno, no hay por qué preocuparse. No es nada que Twilight no nos ayudará a resolver" Rarity se soltó de su abrazo.

Y vuelve el silencio incómodo.

"No Applejack, simplemente no. Nadie puede saberlo." Lamentablemente, mantener a Rarity callada por más de 5 minutos era algo que Applejack nunca logró hacer. "¿Te imaginas el escándalo? Famosa diseñadora de modas se casa en pleno estado de borrachera ¡OH EL HORROR!"

"No eres tan famosa…"

_Eso era._

Para aclarar las cosas un poco. Rarity y Applejack se habían conocido a la edad de 10 años en la escuela primaria de Ponyville; Y podría decirse que desde un principio nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Era entendible, claro. Rarity, una unicornio fascinada con la moda y la pulcritud, nunca habría congeniado bien con alguien como Applejack, una pony hija de granjeros que disfrutaba pasar largas horas en los campos de manzanos.

Una granja por Celestia. Rarity nunca pudo entender cómo es que alguien podría disfrutar al estar en semejante lugar. El lodo, la tierra, la hojas…

A Rarity le daban escalofríos pensar que podía terminar allí.

"Eres terrible." Rarity refunfuñó.

_Me has dicho cosas peores._

Applejack sacó dificultosamente el anillo que asfixiaba a su casco derecho. Luego tomó el papel entre sus labios y se dirigió calladamente a la puerta de la habitación.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" La pony terrestre sintió cómo una ola de presión inundaba su pata trasera. Al girarse pudo confirmar que se trataba de Rarity, mirándola con odio y utilizando su magia para inmovilizarla.

Applejack odiaba mentir. Y no por el hecho de que traicionara su elemento de la armonía, no; Applejack odiaba mentir porque, bueno, no sabía mentir.

Fácilmente pudo haber dicho que se dirigía al baño, o que quería revisar el documento a una mayor luz, demonios ¡Pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa!

"Voy a llevárselo a Twilight, Ella sabrá que hacer" _Tonta, tonta Applejack._

Dicho y hecho. Fue cosa de segundos para que Rarity tomara el documento entre su aura mágica de unicornio. No era justo, ¿Una pony con magia contra otra que sólo tiene sus cascos para pelear? ¿Qué clase de burla es esa?

"Por última vez Applejack, Te prohíbo que le muestres esto a cualquiera. Incluso si se trata de nuestras amigas más cercanas." Rarity retrocedió, una mirada amenazante en sus ojos. "¿Qué diría el pobre Spike? Oh no, en que m…"

Applejack se abalanzó contra la unicornio y volvió a tomar el papel entre sus dientes.

_Oh, esto es la guerra._

Y así es como dos yeguas maduras pelean repetidamente por un papel. Aunque no fuesen tan maduras, ni el acto se considerase una verdadera pelea. En realidad, sólo eran Applejack y Rarity quitándose un papel sucio y arrugado que representaba algo legalmente importante.

_Oh, no es tan grave_.

Cuando Applejack acababa de tomar el papel, una fuerte ola de magia se lo arrebataba. Cuando Rarity poseía el documento, no eran necesarios ni dos segundos para que volviese a la boca de Applejack.

Eran como dos potrillas jugando con un artefacto increíblemente valioso.

"¡Applejack lo vas a romper!" La unicornio gritó.

"¡No lo hará si dejas de tirarlo!" Applejack respondía

Y así cómo el destino lo predijo, el preciado documento se partió en dos hermosas mitades.

Rarity gritó, Applejack maldijo y una tercera voz se sumó desde la otra habitación.

**"¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE?! ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR POR TODOS LOS PONIES!"**.

_… ¿Rainbow Dash?_

* * *

><p>En cuanto esa voz pudo escucharse, ambas ponies corrieron hacia dónde provenía.<p>

La habitación de la Abuela Smith.

La siguiente imagen era sencilla y a la vez demasiado complicada de procesar. Botellas de cidra esparcidas por el suelo, la cama completamente deshecha, una pegaso de crin multicolor arropada a las esquinas del colchón, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro parada al lado contrario de la cama, y una unicornio morada reposando en medio de las dos.

Esta vez era el turno de Applejack para gritar.

"¿Cómo es que se atrevieron a** PROFANAR** la cama de mi abuela?" La pony terrestre gritó histéricamente.

Las tres ponies se sobresaltaron de inmediato. Rarity se limitó a quedarse en silencio. Ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para una sola mañana.

"Whoah… Applejack, cálmate. No hemos hecho nada de eso" Rainbow Dash rió, volviendo a acomodarse entre las mantas. "En realidad yo amanecí en el baño, Twilight despertó en el suelo y Fluttershy acaba de llegar. Sólo nos acomodamos un poco".

Applejack se calmó un poco, devolvió la mirada a las dos otras ponies. Fluttershy estaba prácticamente irreconocible, sus ojos se veían cansados y trasnochados. Su mueca reflejaba que obviamente el cóctel de la noche pasada no estaba para nada cómodo en su estómago. Si bien, al parecer fue la única en atinar en volver a su hogar la noche pasada, aún así la cidra le pasó la cuenta.

Twilight, por otro lado. Su melena estaba horriblemente desordenada, y aunque sus ojos no se veían tan mal como los del resto, estos se encontraban concentrados en un punto específico. Perdidos y pensativos, algo entrecerrados. Mirando fijamente a Rarity.

_Al cuerno de Rarity._

"¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso en tu cuerno?"

* * *

><p>"Está bien… déjenme entender esto bien. Dicen que esta mañana se levantaron en la misma cama, ambas con anillos de compromiso y con <strong>esto <strong>a su lado." Twilight daba vueltas de esquina a esquina, haciendo flotar ambos pedazos de papel con su magia.

Rarity y Applejack asintieron.

Hubo una incómoda pausa. Las 5 se miraron con expresiones blancas y sin emoción.

Luego, Rainbow Dash cayó al piso riendo como una hiena. Twilight sonrió poco profesionalmente. Incluso Fluttershy soltó una que otra risa pequeña.

"Me lo esperaba de todos los ponies menos de ti Fluttershy" Rarity dijo, levantando la mirada de la indefensa pegaso, que ahora miraba al suelo decepcionada de sí misma.

"Oh Rarity. De seguro es sólo una broma de Pinkie Pie. No tienes que ser tan petulante" Rainbow Dash se reincorporó, una sonrisa malévola cubriendo su rostro.

"Espero que así sea" Applejack suspiró. "¿Están todas seguras de que no recuerdan nada de anoche?"

Todas negaron con la cabeza, miradas consternadas en sus rostros.

Es como si el universo atentara contra ellas. Misteriosamente ninguna sus amigas recordaba algo de las peripecias de las noche pasada. En su lugar sólo había resaca y botellas vacías. Ni si quiera sabían que Fluttershy era capaz de beber, y ahí estaba, con el peor de sus rostros. Incluso Twilight había bebido demasiado. Ahora podía verse en su cara el arrepentimiento. ¿Qué habría dicho Celestia?

Rainbow era un caso especial. En ella cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

Applejack miró a Rarity en busca de respuestas. La mirada de la unicornio, preocupada e hiperventilada sólo le trasmitió una cosa.

_Esto no pudo haber sido obra de nosotras mismas._

"Lamento decirles chicas, que no se trata de una simple broma. El certificado tiene el sello de agua oficial, y es muy difícil creer que sea una copia" Twilight dijo seriamente, mirando a ambos ojos, verdes y azules. "Lo siento, pero esto es algo que solo una oficina legal podría arreglar."

_Rainbow Dash volvió a reír._

"No puedo entender qué clase de pony permitiría el matrimonio entre dos individuos claramente intoxicados" Rarity dijo enfadada, girando su cuerpo hasta la salida de la habitación. "Vamos Applejack, hay un error que necesita ser aclarado en este mismísimo instante."

Obedeciendo sin dudarlo. Las 4 ponies restantes siguieron a la modista y a la granjera hasta la entrada de la morada (La cual estaba horriblemente desordenada, por cierto). Applejack agradeció al cielo que sus familiares estuviesen visitando Appleloosa , y que no volverían hasta en unos 4 días más.

"Emm… ¿Chicas?" Una suave y dulce voz habló por primera vez en la mañana, Fluttershy hizo detener al grupo antes de aventurarse al mundo exterior. "¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?"

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres, en Sugar Cube Corner para ser precisos. Una pony de melena ondulada, del mismo color del algodón de azúcar (y muy parecida también) se encontraba dando vueltas por el pequeño vestíbulo de la pastelería.<p>

_¿Comida necesaria? Listo. ¿Pastel para la ocasión? Listo. ¿La música ideal? Listo. ¿Invitaciones para cada uno de los ponies de Ponyville? Listo._

Era oficial, esta iba a ser la mejor "Fiesta Post Matrimonio de Applejack y Rarity" que el pueblo habría visto.

Bueno, la única que el pueblo vería.

"Vamos Gummy, es hora de repartir unas cuantas invitaciones".

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go again! Este capítulo fue horriblemente difícil de escribir, en primer lugar porque me dí cuenta que pudo haber sido parte del primer capitulo y no habría cambiado nada. En segundo lugar porque es extraño describir a las Manes 6 con resaca. ¡Miren a Fluttershy! Solo habrá tomado dos vasos de cidra y ya quedó cómo un zombie xD.<strong>

**Sé que dije que este capítulo resolvería algunas dudas. Al final sólo terminó siendo una narración rápida de los hechos. Prometo el siguiente capítulo tendrá la explicación :/ ¿Que habrá pasado en la extraña fiesta de nuestras ponies favoritas? Pinkie Pie se encargará de contarlo. (También podremos ver los inicios del romance ejeem...)**

**No pensé que este fic tendría tal aceptación. ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y el apoyo! Enserio se aprecian bastante 3 ¡Sigan dejándolos! e-e**

**-Andy**


	3. Revelaciones

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sorpresas de la Vida.<em>

_Chapter 3_

Normalmente Rarity pasaba por todo un ritual de embellecimiento antes de salir de su hogar. Por lo que caminar por las calles de Ponyville sin su melena estilizada, sin su maquillaje puesto y con una obvia cara de resaca era algo muy raro para los habitantes del pequeño pueblo.

_Y para Rarity era raro también._

_Shockeante, de hecho._

Normalmente a esta hora, Rarity estaría trabajando tranquilamente en uno de sus encargos; o dibujando una nueva línea de moda, o discutiendo con Sweetie Belle, o tomando té con Fluttershy. ¡Podría haber estado haciendo cualquier otra cosa! Pero no, aquí estaba, caminando rápidamente al registro civil del pueblo con una cara de pocos amigos.

_Acompañada de Applejack._

Porque Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se habían adelantado a buscar a Pinkie Pie (Ya que nadie sabía dónde rayos estaba) Y que según la pegaso de crin multicolor, ya debía encontrarse en el lugar más inhóspito de Equestria. Twilight, por su parte. Había decidido ir a distraer a Spike.

_Oh Spike…_

¿Y si llegaba a enterarse? Eso sin duda sería una desgracia, ¿Qué podría decir en su defensa?

_Oh, no es nada querido Spike. Verás, sólo me emborraché a más no poder y amanecí en la misma cama que Applejack; Ahora estamos casadas y desesperadas por firmar los papeles de divorcio._

_¡Vaya ejemplo!_

¿Su familia?, veamos. Sweetie Belle de seguro se quedaría callada, procesando la información para después bombardearla con preguntas absurdas. ¿Sus padres? Estarían decepcionados, eso era algo que había que aceptar, ¿Siquiera estaban de acuerdo con los matrimonios del mismo sexo? Es decir, era legal de hace miles de años, todos lo sabían.

¿Siquiera te gustan las yeguas Rarity? Ya podía oírlos decir.

_Oh… tonta cabeza._

"Emm… ¿Rarity?" Esa particular voz con acento la sacó de su lucha interna. "Ya llegamos."

La unicornio levantó su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el mediano edificio. Como la mayoría de las construcciones en Ponyville no era para nada ostentoso, es más, ni siquiera parecía un instituto municipal.

Tonto pueblo.

Rarity se limitó a no decir nada y entrar al recinto. Applejack obviamente detrás.

"¡Insisto en ver a quién quiera que sea el encargado de esta terrible institución!" La voz de la unicornio resonó a través de todo el hall de recibimiento.

En respuesta sólo obtuvo la incómoda mirada de 3 ponies. Uno que parecía ser el conserje, otro un guardia y la asustada mirada de la secretaria del lugar.

"Anoche tuvimos un problema, y estamos seguras de que ustedes pueden ayudarnos. Verán, nosotros…" Applejack prosiguió lentamente, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a su compañera.

Eso era algo tan desagradable de Applejack, esa habilidad de tomarse todo con calma. Como si nada fuese importante, nada que no tuviese que ver con su familia o con su trabajo, claro.

_Pero era molesto. Por lo menos lo era ahora._

"Y, bueno. Estamos desesperadas por firmar esos papeles de separación antes de que todo el mundo se entere." Applejack terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La cara de la secretaria hizo una mueca de preocupación.

"Enserio, enserio me gustaría ayudarlas. Pero es algo que sólo mi jefe Bright Inkwell es capaz de hacer." Dijo, revisando unas cuantas carpetas. "Además hablar de divorcio es algo muy, ¿Superior? Deben recordar que es un contrato legal entre ambas."

"Efectivamente querida, pero como bien sabrás no estábamos en las más óptimas… condiciones." Rarity finalmente habló, acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio.

"Según esto fue Bright Inkwell quién realizó el trámite. Deberían ir a hablar con él" Dijo la yegua de crin anaranjada, alcanzándoles una carpeta con papeles bastante sucios y arrugados

"¿Y dónde está este Bright Inkwell?" Preguntó Applejack, observando las hojas.

"Cerró el registro hace unos minutos. Mencionó algo sobre una fiesta a la cual todo Ponyville estaba invitado".

_Fiesta._

Las dos ponies se miraron, irises verdes y azules conectándose; Una horrible realización llegando a la mente de ambas.

Pinkie Pie. Fiesta.

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo no lo supe antes? Es obvio que Pinkie Pie está detrás de esto.<em>

Ambas ponies estaban trotando rápidamente hacia Sugar Cube Corner, dónde la fiesta sería hospedada.

Ahora, si bien las fiestas de Pinkie solían ser bastante masivas y salvajes. Esto era simplemente ridículo.

Una horda de ponies rodeaban el lugar, la mayoría de ellos caras conocidas. La música podía haber sido fácilmente escuchada de aquí a unos varios metros allá. Un enorme cartel colgaba del balcón del edificio.

_¡Felices Nupcias Applejack y Rarity! Con caritas felices de ambas._

Rarity hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener ambos cascos en el suelo.

Applejack miraba el lienzo desorbitadamente.

"¡Chicas, por fin las encuentro!" La voz de Twilight, quién caminaba hacia ellas, las sacó a ambas de su trance, "¿Por qué mejor no se van a sus casas? Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy ya tienen todo bajo control, hablaron con Pinkie Pie sobre este malentendido y ahora solo trataremos de dispersar a los ponies." El timbre de voz nervioso de Twilight frente a estas situaciones era capaz de delatarla de la forma más sanguinaria posible.

Y para Rarity eso era suficiente.

La unicornio corrió hacia la multitud, ignorando saludos y felicitaciones. Ignorando la voz de Twilight en sus oídos. Sólo corrió y se adentró en la fiesta.

Hasta divisar a Pinkie Pie.

En un fugaz movimiento, Rarity recordó todo lo que su maestra de magia le había enseñado en su vida. Telekinesis, teoría, ondas. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que su magia se apoderara de la pony rosada para arrastrarla rápidamente a la cocina del lugar (Donde afortunadamente, no había nadie).

Que te arrastren de la crin no es nada placentero. Ni siquiera para una pony como Pinkie Pie.

"Agh, Rarity. Pudiste haberme dicho que viniese ¿Sabes?" Todo rastro de seriedad en el rostro de Pinkie se desvaneció en cuanto esbozó una de sus sonrisas y abrazó a su contraparte unicornio, "No tienes por qué estar así en un día tan especial cómo este tontita, es decir, sé que es importante y todo. Me recuerda cuando mi tío Hammer se casó con la…"

_SILENCIO._

Es imposible hablar con Pinkie sin desviarse del tema.

"Pinkie. No. NO. ¿Cómo es que se te ocurre manchar nuestros nombres de esa forma?" Rarity gritó. Demasiados gritos en un día para una dama.

"¿De qué forma?" La pony rosa sonrió.

_Tonta Pinkie Pie y tonta sonrisa._

Entonces las otras 3 ponies restantes se unieron a la habitación. Todas menos Applejack.

_¿Y Applejack?_

Applejack no es importante en este momento, concéntrate torpe.

_Oh, claro._

"Di... Diciendo que estamos casadas y que somos muy felices." Rarity dijo desesperada, la humedad volviendo a formarse en sus ojos, "¿Engañarnos con una boda falsa? No pensé que llegarías a eso Pinkie." _Compostura Rarity._

"¿Engañarlas? Oh no, no es nada falso bobita. Es muy real, yo lo recuerdo." La pony rosa confirmó.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" La unicornio gritó.

"Deja que tu tía Pinkie Pie te refresque la memoria…"

* * *

><p><em>Era una noche muy hermosa en Ponyville. Bueno, todas las noches son hermosas en Ponyville gracias a Rainbow y su equipo de pegasos del clima.<em>

_Hablando de ella; Habíamos acordado juntarnos en Sweet Apple Acres para celebrar su aprobación en los Wonderbolts, ¿Lo recuerdan?_

_Por cierto, ¡Felicidades Dashie!_

Es cierto, las noches en Ponyville eran hermosas. Pero no tan hermosas como lo eran en Sweet Apple Acres.

El aire fresco, la suave esencia olor a manzana y madera, el típico clima cálido del verano, ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Oh, un vaso de cidra añejada en su casco.

Sin duda, la vida de Applejack era buena. Tenía un buen trabajo, una hermosa familia y un excelente grupo de amigas que merecían lo mejor del mundo.

O compartir su mundo, mejor dicho.

Y en el mismo momento en que Rainbow Dash anunció su aceptación en el mejor grupo de voladores de elite de Equestria. Applejack no dudó ni un momento en prestar su hermoso paisaje como recinto para la fiesta de celebración.

La noche era hermosa sin duda. Rainbow Dash no paraba de contar sus hazañas mientras el resto la escuchaba con admiración. Cada una con sus respectivas dudas que la pegaso estaba más que feliz de responder.

Todo estaba perfecto. Una pequeña reunión entre amigas.

Por eso, cuando vio que Rarity se alejó del grupo para "tomar aire", supo que algo no estaba muy bien. Y si bien las relaciones entre la diseñadora y la granjera no eran perfectas; Applejack sintió que era su deber ver que estaba pasando con su amiga.

"¿Todo bien dulzura?" Dijo, sentándose a su lado en el porche de la casa, llevando una botella de cidra con ella.

"Sí Applejack, todo está bien" Susurró la unicornio. Los susurros no eran buenos.

"¿Sabes? Una vez mi abuela me dijo que si alguien susurra es porque o bien no está diciendo la verdad, o porque tiene mucho miedo de ocultarla." Dijo, alcanzándole a la unicornio un vaso con el licor. "Vamos Rarity, puedes contarme, ¿No?".

La unicornio calló por un momento.

"Efectivamente lo somos querida. Es sólo que…" Rarity tomó algo de cidra, "Me temo que no sé cómo explicarlo."

Oh, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p><em>Al principio sólo estaban sentadas ahí sin hablar mucho. Pero cuando las horas pasaron sus conversaciones llegaron a ser algo… Bulliciosas.<em>

_Bastante bulliciosas de hecho._

_Y no es una fiesta ultra-extremadamente divertida si sólo dos de los integrantes están siendo bulliciosos; ¡Así que tuve la idea más fantabulosa del mundo!_

"No puedo entender cómo es que pudiste cultivar la mitad de la granja por tu cuenta." Rarity habló fuertemente. Iba en su quinto vaso de cidra y poco a poco podía sentir como la razón junto a la coherencia se escapaban de su cuerpo.

Estaba teniendo una conversación decente con Applejack ¡Por todos los ponies!

"Cada pony tiene sus formas para matar el tiempo. Si tú haces vestidos, yo cosecho." Applejack respondió, estirando su cuerpo en el piso y mirando fijamente la noche estrellada.

"¿Dices que es un pasatiempo? Oh no, no, no, querida. Diseñar vestuarios de gran calidad es mi estilo de vida, por favor. Verás, cuando era pequeña…"

Applejack era una yegua de pocas palabras, todos en su familia lo eran (Excepto por Applebloom, quizás). Por lo que al pasar lo años ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar simples no y sí como respuestas.

Rarity era algo sumamente extraño para la pony terrestre. La cantidad de palabras rebuscadas que salían de su boca para decir algo tan simple eran increíbles.

Era extraño, y a la vez sumamente encantador.

Rarity era encantadora.

Sus almendrados ojos azules. Su melena. Su pelaje blanco. Sus pestañas. Su forma de hablar.

Oh, su forma de hablar.

Rarity hablaba y hablaba, una sonrisa en su rostro dejaba claro que su sistema no toleraba muy bien el alcohol. Y Applejack la miraba. Alternando su vista entre el cielo y su amiga. (Sólo para que no se viese tan obvio).

"¡Oye Applejack! ¿Está bien si invito a unos cuantos amigos a nuestra fiesta?" La voz de Pinkie Pie chilló desde el interior.

Pero la granjera estaba muy concentrada mirando, intoxicada con esa privilegiada vista de la que muchas veces fue privada. Estaba tan sumida en el cielo y la unicornio, que sólo logró articular una palabra.

"Sí…" Dijo sin despegar su vista, tomando un trago más de la botella.

* * *

><p><em>Ya que Applejack me permitió traer a unos cuantos amigos; Las chicas y yo fuimos a Ponyville a buscarlos. En realidad la mayoría eran compañeros del trabajo de Rainbow, pero aun así fue muy divertidísimo.<em>

_Cuando volvimos ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá riéndose. Si me preguntan me pareció muy muy muy tierno verlas de esa forma._

_Ya que Applejack estaba muy concentrada hablando contigo Rarity, Rainbow tuvo la idea de buscar la reserva privada de cidra de la familia. Fluttershy, Twilight y yo nos opusimos; pero sabes cómo es Dashie, difícil de persuadir._

* * *

><p>"Nun-nunca comprendí porque dejaste la escuela tempranamente, querida…" Rarity dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su décimo vaso, su cuerpo tambaleaba un poco.<p>

Rarity dudaba bastante en que podría ponerse de pie sin hacer el ridículo.

"Sí lo sabes Rarity… Mis padres, bueno," Su compañera guardó silencio, fue entonces que la unicornio realizó el tema que había tocado. Applejack de por sí estaba bastante mal, balbuceaba demasiado y su mirada alternaba entre ella misma y muchos otros lugares.

No es que Rarity no acostumbrarse a ser mirada. De hecho siempre era observada por corceles y una que otra yegua.

Pero eran los corceles los importantes, ¿No?

"Mejor cambiemos de tema, veamos… ¿El amor?"

Lamentablemente, para Applejack eso fue como un balde de agua congelada en el rostro. Y Rarity pareció notarlo.

Tonta, tonta Rarity. ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que Applejack ha estado con alguien? Agh…

Tonta cidra que no me deja pensar.

"¿Y bailar? Sí, ¡Bailar!" Rarity gritó para luego soltar una risa incómoda. La pony terrestre la miró extrañada.

"¿Bailar? No sé bailar. Ni siquiera sé si puedo pararme bien." Applejack rió, luego fue arrastrada a la multitud de ponies por la unicornio de crin lila.

Que, por cierto, tampoco podía pararse muy bien.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Hicieron el ridículo durante mucho tiempo. No se sientan mal, yo siempre lo hago.<em>

_¿Saben que es lo malo de las fiestas? Que en un momento tienen que terminar, ¿Se imaginan una fiesta sin fin? Oh, eso sería perfecto. En fin, nuestra fiesta estaba a punto de terminar cuando todo comenzó en serio._

_Rainbow Dash y Twilight habían desaparecido en cuanto empezaron a cantar el himno de Equestria en una forma muy graciosa. Fluttershy se fue a casa cuando llegó la multitud y ustedes sólo hablaban entre sí._

_Eso me dio la oportunidad de conocer algo a Bright Inkwell._

* * *

><p>"A-Applejack querida… Creo que, voy a necesitar ir al baño." La unicornio soltó, sus patas apenas controlando su peso.<p>

Era ridículo, sin duda ridículo. El día había empezado con tantas expectativas, y ahora acá estaba; rogando porque Rarity no vomitase en la alfombra de su sala de estar.

Si es que ella no vomitaba primero.

La cara de la unicornio hacía las muecas más extrañas que la granjera había visto en su vida. Su pelaje de majestuoso color blanco había tomado un color bastante enfermizo.

Pero era increíble sin duda. Incluso en los momentos más inoportunos Rarity seguía siendo hermosa.

Applejack se precipitó sobre la unicornio, desesperada por poseer lo que observó toda la noche. La besó, fue algo simple, sencillo y corto. Pudo haber sido recordado como uno de los besos más asquerosos de su vida, considerando la necesidad de vomitar de su amiga.

Pero ya que Rarity le correspondió con mucho entusiasmo, sería recordado cómo uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

Lo lamentable era que no lo recordaría.

* * *

><p><em>¿Saben que es súper duper divertido? Verlas bailar al compás de mis canciones. Pero fue raro, y eso que yo he visto cosas muy raras en mi Pinkie-vida. Oh, y fue más raro verte envuelta en sábanas fingiendo ser una novia de clase alta.<em>

_Ahora, eso fue DEMASIADO raro y divertido._

* * *

><p>"¡Pinkie pie! Applejack y yo queremos… queremos… queremos," Si bien la voz de Rarity tendía a ser bastante melódica. Toda melodía en ella acababa de morir ahogada en alcohol.<p>

"CASARNOS." Al igual que su contraparte, toda seriedad en la boca de Applejack había desaparecido. En su lugar sólo quedaban inútiles balbuceos.

El escenario era extraño. Rarity envuelta en sábanas atadas a una cuerda de arreo y con un anillo de juguete en su cuerno; Applejack con una banda dorada en su casco, cubierta en una bolsa de basura. Ambas dependientes del apoyo de la otra.

Cualquier pony habría muerto a carcajadas. Cualquier pony excepto Pinkie Pie.

Luego de una pequeña sorpresa, la pony de color rosa abrazó a la intoxicada pareja, felicitándolas. "¡No saben lo feliz que me hace escucharlo! ¡Siempre lo supe! Tenemos mucho que planear; La recepción, la luna de miel, la boda…" y así sucesivamente.

_Oh Pinkie Pie, tan inocente y a la vez tan mal intencionada._

"¿Qué estamos perdiendo? El tiempo es dulce, vamos con Bright Inkwell."

Era una lástima saber que Inkwell estaba igual de alcoholizado que la mediocre pareja.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Suficiente!<strong> No quiero escuchar más de esta enfermiza y ridícula historia." Rarity bajó su cabeza para mirar fijamente sus cascos. Se sentía tan minimizada, que era lo único que atinó a hacer, "Pensé que éramos amigas Pinkie…"

Podía jurar que la melena de Pinkie comenzaba a alisarse.

"Pero si sí lo somos tontita," La pony color pastel le sonrió. Y lo que menos necesitaba Rarity era que alguien le sonriese.

Fácilmente pudo haber empezado un pleito poco civilizado entre ambas, o pudo haberle gritado todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Pero Rarity era una dama, y las damas no hacían eso.

_Pero, ¿Qué clase de dama era?_

Cuando la unicornio estaba a punto de abrir la boca, un fuerte remezón de la puerta la sacó de todos sus pensamientos. Ahí, a unos cuantos metros de su petrificado cuerpo, podía observarse claramente la figura de un pequeño dragón falto de oxígeno.

_Oh no._

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Dijo Spike, su respiración aumentando cada vez más.

Rarity sintió como parte de su corazón se quebraba al ver cara a cara al pequeño reptil. Sus ojos confundidos y exasperados, preparándose para en cualquier momento soltar una horda de lágrimas.

"¡Spike! Te dije que te quedaras en la biblioteca" Twilight gritó, acercándose rápidamente a su asistente.

Rarity sabía variadas cosas sobre el amor. Sabía que el amor era un sentimiento que podía llevarte a la obsesión y a hacer cosas realmente ridículas; por ende, Rarity sabía que Spike la amaba, (Incluso si era un banal enamoramiento infantil.) ¿No era esa la forma más pura de amar?

_El amor dolía, pero el desamor dolía el doble._

Y Rarity podía por fin entender esa frase al ver el rostro de Spike. El dragón la miraba desorientado, sus ojos vidriosos observando el vistoso anillo en su cuerno. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Spike saliese corriendo de la habitación, perseguido por Twilight obviamente.

_¡Soy un monstruo!_

Olvidando cualquier otra conversación pendiente con Pinkie, Rarity apresuró sus cascos y corrió detrás de su amiga bibliotecaria y su asistente. Ignorando los gritos o forcejeos de sus demás amigas.

Fue triste, sin duda, que una vez alcanzándolas un fuerte casco la haya tomado por sorpresa. Volviendo a arrastrarla a otra habitación vacía.

¿Acaso era el día de tironear a Rarity?

* * *

><p>Applejack tomó a la unicornio entre sus cascos, calmándola de sus abruptos y torpes golpes. Rarity era hermosa y peligrosa, pero peligrosa sólo por su forma de actuar; Cuando de golpes se trataba, la unicornio era realmente débil.<p>

"Rarity, cálmate…" La pony anaranjada susurró.

"¿Calmarme? ¡¿Cómo crees que pueda calmarme cuando acabo de ver cómo el corazón de alguien inocente se rompió en pedazos?!" La voz de Rarity al enojarse era desgarradora, capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera.

"… Así que Spike se enteró" Applejack dedujo.

Ambas guardaron silencio. No un silencio incómodo, lo que era raro; En su lugar era un silencio calmado, algo así cómo paz después de la tormenta, (Aunque la tormenta en realidad, acababa de empezar).

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" Rarity preguntó después de un largo momento callada. Ocupada con su magia, tratando de sacar el anillo que había olvidado sacar de su cuerno.

"Escondiéndome… Allá afuera todo está muy loco." Applejack gesticuló, sonriendo.

Oh, la vida sin duda era irónica. Amaneció junto a una histérica Rarity, y ahora estaba encerrada en un cuarto oscuro junto a la misma melancólica unicornio.

_Sí, sin duda irónico._

"Supongo que estaremos acá durante un largo rato… ¿Debería suponer que Twilight te contó cómo pasó todo?" Rarity le hablo, su rostro apenas visible gracias a la iluminación del lugar.

"No puedo creer que haya sido Pinkie Pie la que lo haya hecho; Ni siquiera lo vi venir." Applejack dijo. El silencio volviendo a reinar la habitación, ambas, pony terrestre y unicornio disfrutando de él, "¿Siquiera te gustan las yeguas?"

Obviamente Applejack tenía que terminar con ese pacífico y largo silencio.

Rarity divagó un poco, su mente no estaba al cien por ciento ese día. Y ahora que estaba en reposo, podía sentir cómo el dolor de la resaca se apoderaba poco a poco de su cráneo.

¿Le gustaban las yeguas? No, obviamente no. Ese pensamiento adolescente y torpe nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

_¿O quizás sí?_

No, claro que no.

Era obvio desde un punto de vista. A Rarity nunca le interesaron las yeguas porque siempre estuvo rodeada de corceles tratando de conquistarla. Es decir, con esa forma de vivir, ¿En qué momento le pudieron haber interesado las féminas?

_Quizás si se interesara por ti…_

No.

"No sé a qué se debe esa pregunta Applejack. Pero no, no me interesaba establecer una relación con alguien de mi mismo género… hasta ahora, al parecer." Rarity respondió, las últimas palabras dichas suavemente.

"Oh… Será más difícil decírselo a tu familia, ¿No?" Oh Applejack, su capacidad con las palabras era realmente increíble.

_¿Sientes el sarcasmo?_

"Sí. Gracias por recordarlo." Refunfuñó la unicornio.

"Hay que tomarlo con algo de humor señorita amargada. Si de algo te anima, mi familia no se lo tomará ni la mitad de bien que la tuya," La pony suspiró, sintiendo cómo el pelaje de Rarity chocaba con el suyo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Humor? Agh, Applejack, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Estamos legalmente casadas, somos el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo y nuestra posición en el status quo de Equestria acaba de desplomarse… Aunque sé que eso no te interesa." Rarity gritó, volviendo a alterarse de inmediato.

Porque Rarity era así, un momento calmada y al otro histérica.

Rarity estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Applejack pudo haberle dicho a Rarity todo lo que pensaba; Que era alguien egoísta que sólo pensaba en ella en los momentos de tensión, que era una amargada que no le veía el lado positivo a las cosas, que le era imposible pensar cómo alguien tan hermosa podía ser tan… petulante.

_Ok, quizás eso último no._

En su lugar, Applejack sólo atinó a abrazar a la unicornio, ¿Por qué abrazarla? Porque Rarity estaba asustada, ella igual lo estaba. A veces un abrazo era suficiente para calmar a la más despiadada bestia.

Así, pudo sentir cómo su tensa amiga comenzaba a relajarse en sus cascos.

"Cuando todo este ajetreo termine, debemos encontrar a ese tal Inkwell y arreglar todo esto." Rarity habló, esta vez mucho más calmada.

"Oh, yo no me preocuparía por él…"

* * *

><p>"¡Muy bien todo pony, esto se acabó!" Rainbow Dash gritó una vez que la música del lugar se silenció. Con la ayuda del resto de sus amigas ahuyentando a la inmensa cantidad de ponies dentro de Sugar Cube Corner.<p>

"Rainbow… Creo que querrás ver esto" Gritó Twilight desde un rincón. La pegaso voló hasta el lugar.

En ese lugar, rodeado por sus tres amigas restantes se encontraba desmayado un pony de color grisáceo. Severos golpes en su rostro. Una cutie mark de una hoja de papel junto a un tarro de tinta.

"Apuesto 10 bits a que es Bright Inkwell. Y Apuesto otros 10 a que fue Applejack quién lo dejó así." Rainbow habló, recibiendo una mirada incómoda del resto de las ponies.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, mi más sinceras disculpas por la demora de éste capítulo. La idea era subir uno semanalmente, no cada dos o tres semanas :C Me siento algo culpable. Pero he estado ocupada, en realidad muy ocupada, nada que no se pueda remediar con este capítulo sumamente largo .-.<strong>

**He estado pensando, y en realidad me encantaría escribir otra historia sobre otras parejas, algo así cómo one-shots. ¿Que pareja les gustaría ver? No veo mucho Shipping por aquí.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Applejack y Rarity aprenderán que el divorcio no es cosa fácil. Y la llegada del resto de la familia Apple no lo ayudará en nada.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews 3 Significan bastante para mí :)**

**- Andy**


	4. Malentendidos

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito, con el tiempo, mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sorpresas de la vida<em>

_Chapter 4_

La vida de un Apple era sencilla.

Despertar temprano. Cosechar manzanas. Sacar uno que otro cálculo y luego cenar con el resto de la familia.

_Es increíble cómo a veces sencillo puede significar monótono._

Sin embargo, había un día que Applejack aborrecía por completo, esos días eran los miércoles, ¿Por qué? Fácil. Porque los días miércoles significaban día de ventas.

Y Applejack prefería mil veces estar pateando árboles que estar sentada todo el día esperando que un pony le compre una mísera manzana.

Cabe destacar, qué haber hecho el ridículo más grande en la historia de Ponyville no le ayudaba en nada para superar el aburrimiento.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el incidente. Al principio fue molesto, ponies que apenas conocía pasaban delante suyo riendo y cuchicheando, algunos la señalaban de una forma muy poco educada , y, (para empeorar todo) nadie había comprado su producto.

_Lo cual seguía siendo bastante decepcionante._

Applejack posicionó su mirada en la lejana torre de reloj de Ponyville, viendo qué hora era exactamente.

Seis de la tarde. Y Applejack estaba en el mercado desde las nueve de la mañana… ¿Cómo es que lo había soportado?

_Las ventajas de ser un Apple, supongo._

La pony de pelaje anaranjado sujetó su cuerpo al carro que componía su puesto de ventas, lista para arrastrarlo hasta Sweet Apple Acres y volver a su rutina de cosechar manzanos y cenar con el resto de su fami…

_Su familia._

¡Claro! Hoy llegada el resto de su familia de su viaje a Appleloosa. Y Applejack iba a esperarlos con una gran cena y una emocionante noticia...

_Oh Applejack, ¿Desde cuándo eres sarcástica?_

Applejack caminó lentamente hasta la salida del centro comercial del pueblo, sólo para ser abruptamente detenida por un espectro volador mirándola desde las alturas.

"Oye Applejack, ¿Cuándo es el baby shower?" Rainbow Dash rió escandalosamente, lo que para la desgracia de Applejack, atrajo la atención de muchos ponies.

Applejack quería mucho a Rainbow Dash, es más, de sus amigas era la única con la cuál compartía intereses en común. Applejack podría confiarle su vida a la pegaso. Era una de sus mejores amigas, con la que tenía más afinidad y complicidad.

_Pero, ¡Por Celestia! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesta?!_

La pony anaranjada siguió su camino, ignorando la histérica risa de su compañera pegaso. Ya se le pasaría, y cuando eso pasara. Applejack se encargaría de darle una buena charla.

"Hey, ¿A dónde vas?" Rainbow la alcanzó, volando lentamente al lado de su amiga, "No me digas que te enojaste. ¡Vamos A.J.! Tienes que tomarte las cosas con algo más de humor…"

Oh, pero si Applejack lo había intentado. Había intentado reírse de su infortunio, en serio lo había hecho. Que Rarity no hubiese querido cooperar era otra historia, ¿No?

Applejack trotó rápidamente, la brisa en su contra. El resto del viaje prosiguió en silencio. Un apacible y hermoso silencio que Applejack enserio hubiese disfrutado, si no fuese por el horrible sonido del bateo de las alas de Dash. Porque al parecer, la pegaso no había encontrado nada mejor que molestarla con su presencia.

Oh Applejack, no es eso. Ella sólo está tratando de calmar la situación.

La pony terrestre paró en seco.

"Mira dulzura, sé que lo tuyo es la lealtad y todo eso. ¿Pero enserio es necesario que me sigas hasta casa?" Applejack habló por primera vez a otro pony en ese día.

"Sí, si lo es. Estaba aburrida y decidí acompañarte. Ya sabes, para hablar y cosas por el estilo." Rainbow Dash habló. Era increíble cuanto se esforzaba en no sonar demasiado cursi o empalagosa. Applejack sonrió, "Ahora, todo sería mejor si me hablaras de algo."

"¡Tú también puedes hablarme!" La pony terrestre refunfuñó. Siguiendo con su trote.

Volvió a haber un sonido incómodo entre ambas.

Porqué así era su vínculo. Applejack regañaría a Dash y ella no le prestaría atención, luego conversarían cómo ponies normales y maduras, y terminarían discutiendo por defender sus argumentos. Esas eran las consecuencias de relacionarse con una pony igual de obstinada y competitiva que la otra.

"Lo que no entiendo es, por qué no se divorcian y ya. Es decir, sólo es firmar unos papeles y listo, problema resuelto." Rainbow Dash le dijo.

¿Y por qué no lo hacían? La pegaso tenía razón. Era un procedimiento fácil y expedito, cualquier pony podría hacerlo, sólo era cosa de ir a un registro y solicitar la fórmula; Luego ambos cónyuges la firmarían y listo, fin del asunto.

_¿No?_

_No. No para Applejack ni para Rarity._

"Verás dulzura, casarse no es sólo tener anillos y vivir felices por siempre. También es algo de dinero…" La pony terrestre le respondió, volviendo a detener el carro de manzanas desperdiciadas. Por otra parte, Rainbow la miraba desconcertada, arqueando un poco la cabeza, "Eso quiere decir que si me divorciara de Rarity, ella tendría la mitad de mis posesiones y yo la mitad de las suyas."

"Ah, claro" La pegaso respondió, recalcándose lo poco que sabía de las leyes de Equestria. "¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer?"

"Por ahora, sólo me interesa aclarar las cosas con mi familia," Applejack suspiró, "Twilight concordó una visita con la Princesa Celestia para mañana en la tarde. Se quería tomar algo de tiempo para investigar a ese tal Inkwell."

"¿Al tipo que dejaste en el hospital?" Rainbow Dash le preguntó.

_Sí, al mismo tipo al que tendrá que pagarle la mitad de su tratamientos, más indemnización psicológica._

"Sí, a ese.."

La pegaso volvió a reír, sólo que esta vez en voz baja. Ahora bien, Rainbow Dash podía ser molesta, pedante y de tiempo en tiempo, difícil de conllevar. Pero Applejack lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba porque en al fin y al cabo la pegaso era una de sus amigas; Y la amistad que Dash le ofrecía era una difícil de reemplazar.

Oh, sin duda extrañaría a esa torpe pegaso una vez que se marchara a Cloudsdale a cumplir su sueño. ¿Se marchaba a fin de mes? No lo recordaba, pero si es que estaba segura de algo; Era de que Rainbow volvería a menudo a molestarla o a dormir en sus árboles.

"¿Y qué hay de Rarity?" Rainbow replicó.

_Y Applejack frunció el ceño._

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Ustedes deberían saberlo. Yo no la veo desde la fiesta que hizo Pinkie Pie." Applejack respondió.

"Applejack… Nadie ha visto a Rarity desde la fiesta de Pinkie Pie" Rainbow respondió.

Claro que no lo habían hecho. Rarity era una criatura histriónica por naturaleza, de seguro se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar o a regodearse. ¿Enfrentarse a esa clase de humillación? Imposible para una unicornio como ella.

"Tratamos de visitarla, pero no quiere abrir las puertas de la Boutique." Rainbow explicó.

Ha de estar dando vueltas por el recinto, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué a ella. Con la melena desordenada y rodeada de un chiquero de cosas, sólo acompañada por ese peculiar y odiable gato.

Applejack sintió cómo un escalofrío atravesó su espalda. ¿Rarity sola? Quizás necesitaba de algo, o quería hablar con alguien (en su caso discutir), o simplemente requería la presencia de otro ser vivo que no fuese Opal.

Es algo que haría por cualquier otra amiga, claro.

_Claro._

"Oye Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué te parece un pie de manzana a favor de que lleves mi carro a la granja?"

* * *

><p>La actitud de Rarity había superado los límites de la particularidad.<p>

_Ahora, era más bien algo molesto._

Claro, Applejack ya había aprendido a soportarla. A soportar sus sermones, sus quejidos, sus gritos, sus arrebatos, todo. Y obviamente, lo hacía porque la quería.

Pero esto ya era el colmo.

Soportar estar a las afueras de la Boutique Carrusel durante 15 minutos sin que Rarity le abriese la puerta (a propósito), era algo que no podía tolerar.

_Su orgullo no la dejaba._

"¡Rarity! ¡Sé que estás allí adentro por todos los ponies!" Applejack gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Si no me abres a la cuenta de tres, entraré por la fuerza!"

Silencio.

"¡Uno!"

¿Enserio había renunciado a la comodidad de su hogar por esto?

"¡Dos!"

Applejack posicionó sus fuertes patas traseras en la superficie de la puerta, lista para patearla, y por ende, destruirla.

Era gracias a esos años pateando árboles

"¡Tres!" Sin decir nada más, la pony terrestre pateó fuertemente la madera, mandándola a volar en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez dentro, Applejack pudo corroborar su tesis. Maniquíes en el piso, tela tirada por todos lados, artefactos de costura desparramados por la habitación.

Sip, sin duda había pasado un huracán por allí.

_Un huracán llamado "Rarity"._

La pony del sombrero se adentró en el chiquero de su amiga diseñadora. Observando lentamente el suelo, en busca de cualquier objeto corto punzante que podría dañar sus cascos. Sin nada a la vista, Applejack siguió su camino hasta la escalera del lugar, dónde por primera vez en días pudo ver la silueta de la unicornio.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto Applejack! Ahora tendré que comprar otra puerta…" Rarity habló, acercándose rápidamente a la pony terrestre, en su cara era visible que no había dormido mucho.

"Perdona, pero no lo habría hecho si es que me hubieses, no lo sé ¿¡Abierto la puerta?!" Applejack olvidó cualquier compasión en su corazón, y recalcó en palabras fuertes los siguiente, "Por Celestia Rarity, sólo quería saber si es que estabas viva."

Rarity acercó su rostro al de su oponente, sus brillantes ojos azules penetrando hasta lo más profundo de la mente de Applejack, que por un momento pensó en retractarse de todo lo dicho.

_Lo dicho y hecho. Esa puerta no va a pagarse sola._

_Uno más a la lista._

"Verás Querida Applejack. No he querido hablarle a ningún pony desde lo ocurrido, ni siquiera a nuestras amigas, mucho menos a ti…" Rarity dijo suavemente, una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, "Mucho menos después de lo que me hiciste."

_Un momento, ¿Qué?_

"¿Y yo qué hice exactamente?" Applejack preguntó, examinando a Rarity de cascos a cabeza. Una mirada incrédula en su rostro.

Rarity rió. Esa risa sínica y atrevida que Applejack ya acostumbraba a oír en momentos de tensión entre ambas, y que según los años, había comenzado a gustarle.

_¿Enserio?_

"Bueno, en primer lugar, te aprovechaste de mí cuando estaba evidentemente intoxicada" Rarity hizo una pausa para mirar el techo, "Y en segundo lugar, arruinaste mi vida. Aunque creo que no es necesario mencionarlo…"

**_¡¿Enserio?!_**

Applejack se quedó allí, procesando cada una de las palabras dichas por la unicornio. La respuesta atorada en su garganta; Intentando no ser muy dura con sus palabras, filtrando cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

"… Bueno, si de algo sirve. Tú igual arruinaste mi vida." Applejack titubeó, acercando su nariz a la de su contrincante.

"Y si también arruiné tu existencia, ¡¿Por qué estás acá?!" La unicornio gritó.

"¡Por qué somos amigas!"

Llega a ser increíble lo que el silencio causa en las conversaciones. Muchas veces éste tiende a ser incómodo y evitado por todo el mundo. Otras veces puede llegar a ser interesante; El silencio es un final abierto, algo que abre tu mente y te permite pensar una respuesta.

Pero en éste caso, el silencio no era más que un lapsus; Una laguna mental para ambas ponies.

"… Porque somos amigas, ¿Cierto?" Applejack rompió el hielo.

Rarity calló, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su acompañante.

A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira

"Applejack, han pasado tantas cosas… Yo. Yo no sé si pueda-"

"Claro" La pony terrestre le interrumpió, "Cómo sea. Sólo vine a decirte que mañana a las seis de la tarde tenemos una audiencia con la princesa, eso es todo." Applejack alejó su cuerpo de la quebrantada unicornio, "Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a Sweet Apple Acres. Hoy llega el resto de mi familia y debo esperarlos con algo para alivianar la sorpresa…"

Dicho esto, la pony del sombrero hizo su camino hasta la entrada, desapareciendo en el exterior. Dejando a una callada Rarity sentada en el suelo, consumida por pensamientos.

¿En realidad podrían ser amigas después de eso?

Rarity suspiró, una nueva empatía naciendo en su interior.

Empatía por alguien que por mucho que tratara, nunca podría comprender.

_¿Nunca?_

* * *

><p>Los verdes ojos de Applejack no podían despegarse del reloj de su sala de estar.<p>

Era sin duda sorprendente cómo el tiempo tendía a ser relativo. Cualquier día habría pasado velozmente sin la preocupación de Applejack; Pero ahora, que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. El tiempo parecía pasar tortuosamente lento.

_Casi a propósito._

Después del frio desencuentro con Rarity, Applejack había vuelto a Sweet Apple Acres desganada. Un extraño dolor en su pecho que poco a poco se apoderaba del resto de su organismo le impedía sentir ánimos.

Lamentablemente, era necesario sentirlos. Hoy llegaba su familia, y debía esperarlos con una basta cena. Por último se distrajo cocinando.

_Porque ese era el secreto de los Apples, distraerse._

_Distraerse pateando manzanos o haciendo cenas familiares._

Un toque de puerta sacó a Applejack de sus pensamientos.

La pony terrestre saltó de su lugar en el sofá y corrió a atender el llamado a su hogar. Sorpresa fue la suya, qué en lugar de encontrar los rostros de sus familiares, encontró la arrepentida mirada de Rarity.

Una nueva Rarity. Maquillada, arreglada y sonriente, con uno de sus sombreros gigantes en la cabeza; Nada que ver con la Rarity que vio hace unas horas.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Applejack dijo, recordando la reciente discusión con la unicornio.

"Pues, mencionaste la llegada de tu familia a casa. Así que pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda en explicarles lo sucedido." Rarity dijo sonriente.

Applejack parpadeó un par de veces, procesando el extraño cambio de opinión de la unicornio. "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Es lo que hacen las amigas" La unicornio dijo, la calidez de su sonrisa invadiendo los nervios de Applejack.

Fue entonces que Applejack supo, que por muchas que fueran las diferencias entre ella y Rarity, ambas estaban conectadas por un lazo más fuerte que cualquier pelea o malentendido.

_La amistad era mágica, después de todo._

"Bien, hay mucho por hacer, ¿No crees?" Rarity susurró, sacando el desorbitante sombrero de su cabeza con su magia para luego tirarlo en el rostro de la pony terrestre, caminando hasta el interior de la casa de ésta. "Sin duda esta casa necesita mucha decoración…"

_Lamentablemente, la sutilidad de Rarity solía durar menos de un minuto._

"Rarity, no hay nada que hacer. Todo está listo," Applejack mencionó, acercando a la unicornio hasta la mesa principal, dónde variada comida esperaba por ser devorada.

"… Yo pensaba que sólo comían manzanas"

…

"¿Enserio pensaste que porque vivo en una granja de manzanas, mi único alimento son estas?" Applejack dijo sonriendo, acercándose a su amiga.

Porque en momentos como ese, Rarity no era la pony con la cual se casó por accidente en una borrachera, tampoco la pony con la cual podía estar discutiendo por horas. Sólo era su amiga.

Su amiga. Oh, se sentía tan bien decirlo.

Ambas ponies comenzaron a reír. Una prolongada risa en dónde ambas podían dejar a flote todos sus nervios acumulados.

Un toque de puerta las sacó a ambas de su compartida felicidad.

"¡Applejack! ¡Ven a ayudar a Big Mac con el equipaje!" La gastada voz de la Abuela Smith resonó por las paredes.

* * *

><p>Rarity quería mucho a su familia.<p>

Quería a su padre, a su madre y a su hermana. Pero la última vez que todos ellos habían estado juntos en una cena familiar, debió haber sido hace unos 5 años atrás; Justo antes de que Rarity se mudara a la Boutique Carrusel, su actual hogar.

Por lo que ésta cena, era lo más cercano a una cena en familia que había tenido en los últimos años.

No era tan incómodo si lo miraban desde cierto punto de vista. Ella estaba sentada junto a Applejack, esperando el momento exacto para informar la situación. Frente suyo, Big Macintosh comía silenciosamente; Porque lo único que en realidad parecía agradarle al gigante pony rojo, era el silencio. Apple Bloom, por otra parte, comía ruidosamente; De momento en momento paraba para contar un anécdota poco impresionante de su reciente viaje.

Era una cosa extraña de observar para ella. Ver tres hermanos sentados en la misma mesa en completa armonía, sin ninguno de ellos regañando al otro, ni corrigiéndole ni haciéndolo callar. No era algo que se vería muy a menudo en sus almuerzos con Sweetie Belle.

Y aún así parecía enviar ondas de tranquilidad por su sistema.

Es decir. Con una familia así de perfecta, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Había que admitir que las miradas de la abuela Smith hacían que dudase algo.

_Algo, no del todo._

"Entonces tu tía Applesauce estuvo horas haciendo jalea de manzana. Hace años no la veía con tanta dedicación" La abuela Smith terminó de decir, porque durante toda la cena ella era la única que había hablado.

"Me alegro de escucharlo Abuela" Applejack dijo, dirigiendo poco sutilmente su mirada hacia Rarity.

"¿Y a qué se debe la visita de tu linda amiguita?" La abuela dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente a la unicornio.

_Oh, si tan sólo supiera._

"Bueno… Sobre eso…" Applejack suspiró, irguiendo su cuerpo titubeó las siguientes palabras, "Verán, hace unos días Pinkie Pie lanzó una fiesta por-AUCH" El dolor calló a la pony terrestre, dolor de la fuerte patada que había recibido debajo de la mesa.

_De parte de Rarity, obviamente._

"A lo que nuestra querida Applejack se refería, es a que vine a ayudarla con los postres, ¿No?" Rarity dijo, mientras que con su magia tomaba del oído a Applejack, para luego arrastrarla ruidosamente hasta la cocina.

Todo frente a las confundidas miradas de la familia Apple.

La unicornio cerró la puerta de la cocina, y se enfrentó con una Applejack que aún estaba quejándose.

"¿Cuánta fuerza tienes con eso? Auch, Pudiste haberme pedido venir acá ¿Sabes?" Applejack dijo, sobando su palpitante oído.

"¿Acaso ibas a decírselos así solamente? ¿Estás loca?" Rarity gritó susurrando, "¿No te enseñaron nunca del tacto al decir las cosas?"

"¿Qué quieres que les diga? Oh familia, Rarity y yo nos casamos y estamos sumamente enamoradas, pero lo hemos ocultado durante estos últimos veinte años" Applejack arrugó su nariz al pensar en eso, en serio debía dejar de hablar tanto con Dash, "Además, eso sería mentirles."

"Una mentirita piadosa no le afecta a nadie" Rarity dijo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Pues a mí si me afecta, y demasiado." Claro, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Applejack era la honestidad hecha carne. Era prácticamente imposible convencerla de decir la más pequeña de las mentiras.

Y si llegaba a convencerla, sería igual de malo. Esa pony no servía para mentir, su nariz arrugada y su mirada distante eran capaces de delatarla a kilómetros.

"Hazlo por tu familia, por Celestia, por tu reputación," Rarity gritó esta vez, acercándose demasiado a la nerviosa pony terrestre, "¿Y por qué siempre que hablamos terminamos peleando?"

La respuesta de Applejack se vio abruptamente cortada una vez que la puerta de la cocina se abrió, del otro lado el resto de la familia los miraba de forma extraña.

"¿Pasó algo hermana?" La pequeña Apple Bloom dijo, cierto rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

Applejack miró a cada uno de los integrantes de su pequeño grupo familiar. Su voz se elevó con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

"Rarity y yo nos casamos estando ebrias, ambas somos el hazmerreír de todo Ponyville y estamos haciendo de todo para divorciarnos lo antes posible." Applejack dijo, luego volvió a sentir la fuerte opresión del casco de Rarity en su costilla.

Por otra parte, la familia entera estaba sentada allí. Procesando una y otra vez todo lo dicho por la honesta integrante de su familia; La cual los miraba, junto a Rarity, con la mirada más mortificada que había sido vista en ese hogar.

"Nope… Nope, nope, nope" Big Mac fue el primero en hablar, luego se marchó a su habitación repitiendo una y otra vez esa conocida frase.

Luego de que el gran pony color carmesí subió las escaleras, todo volvió a ser silencio; mortífero y horrible silencio. Rarity buscó desesperadamente en Applejack alguna solución para alivianar el momento, pero Applejack estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos; Mirando perdidamente entre las dos ponies restantes.

Apple Bloom fue la segunda en hablar, pero en lugar de las miles de preguntas que Rarity esperaba oír, sólo pudo encontrar un griterío histérico propio de alguien como ella.

"¡Esto es increíble! Si tú y Rarity están casadas, eso significa que Sweetie Belle y yo somos…"La pequeña pony de crin rojiza dudó un poco, llevando un casco a su boca," ¡Hermanas!

**_¿Uh?_**

_No, de hecho seguirían siendo lo mismo._

Rarity calló, guardándose a sí misma una explicación sumamente obvia.

_Al parecer, el razonamiento entero de la familia estaba bastante trastocado_

Luego de una serie de chillidos infantiles provenientes de la menor de los Apples, Apple Bloom corrió hasta su habitación con la excusa de que era algo digno de escribir en el diario de las Crusaders, del cual Rarity no tenía ni idea.

Applejack aclaró su garganta, esperando la amarga y temible reacción de la matriarca de la familia. Pudo sentir cómo el casco de Rarity rozaba con el suyo, de seguro una desesperada medida de la unicornio con tal de mostrar afecto y apoyo.

Applejack hubiese reído ante ese pensamiento si su cuerpo se lo hubiese permitido.

"¿¡Estaban juntas y no nos habían dicho nada?!"La abuela Smith por fin articuló, pero antes de que Applejack pudiera decir algo en su defensa, ésta prosiguió, "Vaya Applejack, estoy bastante decepcionada."

La pony color anaranjado retrocedió un poco, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros. Rarity se limitaba a observarla, no sabía que las palabras de la anciana podían tener tal efecto en una pony tan fuerte como Applejack. Sin decir nada, solo bajó sus orejas y se preparó para lo siguiente que la Abuela Smith iba a decir.

"¿Es porque es una yegua, cierto? Bah, pequeña pony. Ese es un tema superado en esta familia, no tenían por qué ocultar su relación por tanto tiempo" La abuela dijo, callando de tiempo en tiempo para mojar su garganta.

Ambas ponies apenas podían controlar sus mandíbulas caídas ante tal confesión, ¿Enserio había creído eso?

Lo había confundido todo. Enserio lo había hecho.

**_Wow._**

Un fuerte apretón a su casco izquierdo sacó a Rarity de su trance, "Pues, bienvenida a la familia… Emm, _¿Rarita?"_

"…Rarity"

"Claro. Insisto en que nuestras familias se conozcan en algún momento, ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay nada más importante para un Apple que su familia" La anciana sonrió, sacudiendo el casco blanco de la unicornio, que la miraba en shock, "De hecho podríamos organizar una nueva reunión familiar ¿Qué dices Applejack?"

"Yo… yo..."La pony terrestre balbuceó repetidamente, ojos abiertos como platos .

"¡Por mi crin! Creo que deberíamos empezar ahora. Le diré a Big Mac que traiga los álbumes familiares, para irnos conociendo mejor. "La oxidada anciana dijo, caminando lentamente hasta la escalera, dejando a Rarity y a Applejack solas en la habitación.

Ambas se observaron en silencio.

**_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_**

* * *

><p>Se lo pudieron haber tomado muy mal. Pero en su lugar, toda su familia se alegró bastante; Habían pasado las últimas horas revisando fotos familiares, (La mayoría de ellas de Applejack haciendo cosas ridículas de bebé). Incluso habían llegado a organizar una temprana junta familiar Apple, y de alguna forma habían convencido a Rarity de invitar a la suya.<p>

Aún así, Applejack sentía puntadas en su corazón. No podía parar de pensar, que de una forma u otra, ella estaba engañando a su inocente familia.

La pony terrestre suspiró.

"¿Pasa algo?" Una dulce voz elegante la distrajo.

Una vez dadas las once de la noche, Rarity debió marcharse. Pero no sin antes ser escoltada a sus aposentos por Applejack, después de todo estaban casadas, y eso era lo que las parejas hacían.

Para entonces ya estaban llegando al centro del pueblo, todo después de una silenciosa y pensativa caminata desde la granja.

"Nada, sólo pensaba en la familia," Applejack dijo, mirando tiernamente a la unicornio, una genuina sonrisa en su rostro, "Gracias por todo Rarity."

La unicornio suspiró, aceptando el agradecimiento con un simple gesto proveniente de sus ojos.

Rarity suspiró.

"Que hay de ti, ¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy animada." Applejack dijo preocupada, acercando su cuerpo hasta rozar con el de la unicornio.

"Supongo que también pensaba en mi familia… No he sabido nada de ellos desde nuestro incidente," La unicornio bajó la vista.

Obviamente después de tal tarde familiar, y después de presenciar tanta unión fraternal. Rarity no pudo evitar sentirse algo desdichada, ¿Desde cuando no hablaba así con sus padres? De hace eones.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su familia no haya aparecido en los últimos días.

De seguro estaban avergonzados, es decir, era bastante entendible.

_Doloroso, pero entendible._

"La familia es cómo… la luna" Applejack dijo, "Ya sabes, a veces aparece, otras no, otras sólo se asoma un tantito. Pero siempre esta allí."

Rarity paró en seco para observar a su acompañante, ¿A dónde se había ido la bruta y molesta Applejack? En su lugar sólo podía ver a una pony igual de frágil que ella. Buscando metáforas torpes para hacerla sentir mejor.

_Y vaya que la hizo sentir mejor._

"Los amigos igual lo son," Applejack devolvió la vista a la unicornio para sonreírle, "Sabes, olvidemos que todo esto está pasando. Nada debería impedirnos ser amigas."

Amiga, en lo muy profundo de su corazón esa palabra dolía.

Pero no lo suficiente como para notarlo, aún faltaba tiempo.

"Concuerdo en eso querida," Rarity dijo, cambiando su vista hacia el frente para encontrarse cara a cara con su residencia. "Supongo que hasta acá llegamos"

Applejack se acercó lentamente a la unicornio, y casi por sorpresa la abrazó fuertemente. Rarity se sorprendió de lo excepcionalmente suave que estaba su acompañante, dejándose llevar por la calidez del momento, esta sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo.

"Te pagaré por lo de la puerta," Applejack susurró en su oído, Rarity soltó una pequeña risa, "Gracias Rarity, enserio…._ Te quiero"_ La pony dijo, las últimas palabras casi susurradas.

Pero no lo suficientemente bajas para escapar del audaz oído de la unicornio.

"Yo también te quiero querida, perdón por todo" Dijo con una sonrisa, una leve confusión en el rostro de Applejack le hizo dudar un poco, pero para su suerte sólo duró unos segundos.

"Adiós"

La unicornio entró lentamente a su morada.

¿Alguna vez han sonreído tanto que duele? Eso era exactamente lo que Rarity sentía. Un pequeño calambre apoderándose de sus mejillas. ¿Y por qué tanta felicidad?

Quizás si podía entender a esa criatura de sombrero, quizás podía entenderla más que bien.

_No había sido tan difícil._

Rarity rió lentamente en la oscuridad, sólo para ser interrumpida por un fuerte maullido.

"Opal, te dije que tu comida estaba en la cocina," Rarity dijo, mirando un poco a la gata blanca, que curiosamente tenía un sobre blanco en su boca.

Rarity envolvió el sobre en su aura mágica celeste. Dentro había una carta aromatizada con cierta fragancia que le traía felices recuerdos.

_¿Podría ser?_

_Querida Rarity._

_Cómo verás, la fuerza de los rumores es una muy poderosa. Ayer temí haber escuchado un rumor que mencionaba a tu persona comprometiéndose con Applejack, quién sabrás, es tu amiga y portadora del elemento de la honestidad, si no me equivoco._

_Antes de juzgarlo por malas palabras, me decidí a informarme directamente. Por lo que, señorita Rarity, ¿Acaso esos rumores son verdaderos?_

_No es que ose entrometerme en su vida personal. Es sólo que he recibido una oferta de trabajo junto a al famoso diseñador Silk Bow, proyecto del cual he querido ofrecerte un puesto cómo socia._

_Temo que si tu matrimonio llega a ser cierto, complicaría algo nuestros trámites._

_De cualquier forma, me gustaría saber más de ti Rarity. Podríamos juntarnos un día de estos ¿No? Tú sabes dónde encontrarme._

_Tu amigo._

_Fancy Pants_

Rarity parpadeó repetidamente.

_Sin duda, el universo conspiraba en su contra._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal gente? Primero que nada, de nuevo mis disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo, sé cómo lectora lo mucho que el tiempo entre actualizaciones es abrumador u.u En segundo lugar, ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿30 reviews en sólo 3 capítulos? Gracias por el apoyo, es lo que me hace seguir adelante y querer mejorar cómo escritora.<br>**

**Oh, Twixie, Appledash, Flutterdash, entre otros. ¿Acaso leen mi mente? Amo todos esos shippings. Si tengo algo de suerte, podré subir mi serie de one-shots dentro de ésta semana. **

**Noten cada detalle de los capítulos, serán usados más adelante. Por ejemplo, en este fic, Rainbow Dash será un personaje muy importante e.e**

**Bueno, siguiente capítulo; Las chicas viajan a Canterlot a la audiencia de Celestia, ¿Qué cosas pasarán? Conversaciones, revelaciones y algo de vergüenza ajena, es lo único que puedo asegurar e.e**

**Se despide**

**-Andy**


	5. Status Quo

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito, con el tiempo, mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

><p><span>Sorpresas de la Vida.<span>

Chapter 5

La mayoría de las veces que Rarity soñaba, no solía recordarlo a la mañana siguiente, quizás una que otra imagen vaga acompañada de un amargo sabor en la boca le informaba a su mente que trataba de una pesadilla. Pero aparte de eso, nada.

Quizás su mente agobiada de stress no le permitía soñar del todo.

Por eso, cuando por fin lograba conciliar un sueño, la unicornio sentía cómo la relajación se apoderaba de sus músculos; Haciéndole recordar que aún había comodidad, que aún podía sentirse viva.

Era sin duda una lástima que la mayoría de las veces que lograba soñar, había alguien ahí para despertarla.

"Rarity, Rarity despierta…" Una conocida voz dijo, sacudiéndola lentamente. La unicornio blanca salió de su trance, levantando su cabeza bruscamente y examinando por primera vez su entorno.

_Otra vez se había dormido en su escritorio._

Rarity suspiró mientras limpiaba el hilo de saliva que colgaba de su mejilla izquierda, reconociendo por primera vez a su contraparte morada que la miraba de la forma más rara posible.

"Estoy impresentable, ¿Cierto?" Rarity musitó, llevando un casco a su desordenada melena.

"Eso no importa ahora Rarity, ¡Necesitamos apresurarnos! O nos perderemos el tren," Dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity alternó su mirada, buscando a ceño fruncido el pequeño reloj morado que colgaba frente a sus narices.

"¿A las ocho de la mañana? Pensé que la audiencia con la princesa no era hasta la tarde," Rarity exclamó estirando su espalda.

"No pude conseguir otros Tickets, ¿Acaso Applejack no te ha dicho?"

Rarity suspiró.

"Me temo que no, cuando ayer la vi estábamos más preocupadas de… otros asuntos" La unicornio blanca aclaró su garganta.

Twilight afirmó lentamente, centrando su vista en ambos cascos. Un silencio incómodo procedió a invadir la habitación, un silencio incómodo que Rarity ocupó para examinar detalladamente a su amiga bibliotecaria.

_A las ocho de la mañana…_

"¿Cómo es que entra-"

"No hay puerta" Twilight respondió en seco.

Claro, Applejack se había encargado de hacerla añicos con una de sus fuertes patadas innecesarias. ¡Vaya irresponsabilidad! ¡Ahora nunca podría tener su privacidad de vuelta! O por lo menos hasta que Applejack se dignara a pagarle.

_Tonta Applejack…_

"Puedo arreglarla, ¿Sabes? Sólo tomaría unos minutos y un poco de magia," La unicornio morada dijo, haciendo su camino hasta los escombros de la ex llamada puerta.

Se suponía que Twilight debería odiarla, repudiarla, avergonzarse de ella. Aún así la sinceridad de la sonrisa de la pony morada traía calidez al alma de Rarity.

Muchas veces pensaba en no ser merecedora de tanto cariño.

"Te lo agradecería bastante querida," Dijo Rarity, saliendo de una vez del asiento de su escritorio, "Y mientras tú estás en eso, ¿Te importaría qué me maquillase un poco? Una dama no debería salir así de desarreglada."

Twilight sonrió, levitando uno de los tablones de madera, "Tómate tu tiempo,"

Maravillosas, estupendas amigas.

_Lástima que no mereciera a ninguna de ellas._

Después de unos pocos minutos de embellecimiento personal para Rarity y trabajo mágico para Twilight, ambas emprendieron camino hacia la estación. El camino a la estación era corto, sólo a unos diez minutos a trote rápido. El sólo entusiasmo de Twilight convirtió a esos diez minutos en sólo cinco.

_Quizás menos._

"Twilight querida, entiendo tu preocupación por llegar tarde, ¿Pero podríamos caminar aunque sea un poco más despacio?" Rarity dijo entre jadeos.

"Lo siento Rarity, es sólo que no he dormido en días. Cuando paro el ritmo de algo siento cómo si me fuese a desmayar," La pony morada respondió.

Eso era absurdo, si había alguien en el radio de cinco metros a la distancia que no había dormido bien en los últimos días, era Rarity. La constante presión, los esfuerzos por recordar, la ansiedad de su situación…

"¿Qué te impide dormir?" Preguntó Rarity, ajustando sus bolsos a su cintura.

"He estado… ya sabes," Twilight dijo, mirando preocupadamente a Rarity, "Consolando a Spike hasta que él se duerma…"

_Oh Spike._

Si había alguien en todo este lío afectado de por vida, ese era Spike. El pobrecito había presenciado cómo el amor de su vida se comprometía con una pony sin ningún interés en común más que una descabellada fiesta. Porque siendo sinceros, Rarity no tenía nada que la ligara a Applejack más que ese error, ¿Cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Pobre Spike, quizás si tenía suerte y Twilight lo dejaba, Rarity podría hablar las cosas con él; Claro, cuando todo el embrollo se haya resuelto.

"Ya estamos llegando," Dijo Twilight apresurando el paso y haciendo caso omiso al anterior tema.

Rarity fijó su vista en la estación, visualizando a un par de ponies a la distancia, a Rainbow Dash y Applejack para ser precisas.

Habían muchos enigmas en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. La relación entre Applejack y Dash era una de ellas; Era sin duda muy extraño ver cómo dos ponies con muchas cualidades en común a la vez peleasen tanto. Era cierto, sus personalidades eran muy parecidas, sus valores… no tanto.

Aún así habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo. Lo cual era simpático, Rarity conocía a la pony terrestre de hace muchos años más que la pegaso, y aún así, no parecían compartir una relación tan profunda.

Rarity arrugó su nariz mientras miraba de reojo a Rainbow.

_¿Esos eran celos?_

_Cállate._

"¡Por fin llegan! ¡Saben que no puedo aguantar estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar!" Dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor, estirando sus alas.

_Grosera, ruda, bruta, narcisista… Sí, la pareja perfecta para Applejack._

_Oh Rarity, no pienses así, ¡Ambas son tus amigas_!

"El tren estará acá dentro de unos minutos Dash, creo que ya puedes irte" Applejack dijo, mirando detenidamente a Rarity.

La pegaso color cyan asintió, estirando ambas alas para emprender el vuelo a quién sabe donde, (Probablemente a tomar una siesta.) No sin antes, dar un pequeño empujón a Applejack y sonreírle.

_Tan vulgar, tan obstinada, tan poco sutil, ¡Agh!_

La unicornio blanca miró cómo la pegaso se alejaba de escena con un serio rostro; Las venas de su cuello expandiéndose, dando todo el paso a la cálida sangre que pronto invadiría sus mejillas.

"Rarity, ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo tensa, y roja," Twilight dijo, acercándose a su compañera.

Oh…

"Sólo fue una brisa cálida que subió mi presión querida," Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿En otoño?" Applejack dudó. Unos grandes ojos color zafiro despejándola de cualquier duda. Cuando Rarity hablaba, era mejor no interrumpir.

Minutos pasada la incómoda escena, un gran tren se detuvo en las líneas férreas. Luego de registrar sus tickets y escoger sus asientos, (en una vagón que parecía estar vacío). Las tres amigas se embarcaron en un viaje de dos horas a Canterlot.

Quizás, el viaje más emocionante en la vida de Rarity.

_En serio._

* * *

><p>Canterlot era Glorioso, la predilecta metrópolis de unicornios de clase alta ubicada en lo más alto de las montañas; Hasta incluso lo más insulso de la ciudad, parecía una obra de arte para Rarity.<p>

Quizás ese era el encanto hacia Canterlot, una ciudad llena de artistas emergentes, dónde su pequeño granito de arena nunca se vería malgastado.

Ah, vale la pena soñar.

La unicornio tomó una larga bocanada de aire al salir del asfixiante vagón en el que había habitado las pasadas dos horas; A su izquierda una, aún somnolienta, Twilight, que había aprovechado del viaje para tomar una merecida siesta; Applejack por otra parte, estaba algo ansiosa, y de momento en momento, trataba de iniciar una conversación con Rarity.

Sin duda, ese viaje en tren debió haber sido uno de los más raros en la historia de la locomoción de Equestria.

Las tres caminaron por las calles de Canterlot, ciudad que al parecer estaba recién empezando a cobrar vida de la madrugada. Rarity observó una boutique por un momento indeterminado, un flash pasando por su mente, recordando algo el sueño había querido borrar de su memoria.

_¡Fancy Pants!_

Una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. Rarity se exaltó, buscando con la vista el lugar exacto de su ubicación en la capital.

El departamento de Fancy Pants no quedaba muy lejos, podía ir y venir en cuestión de media hora.

Pero que pensamiento más insulso Rarity, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan impulsiva?

_Quizás desde que está en juego mi status social._

"Twilight, ¿A qué hora exacta es la audiencia con la princesa?" Rarity dijo, sin separar su vista del camino directo al departamento del importante unicornio.

"A las cuatro de la tarde, ¿No te lo había mencionado?" Respondió la pony de crin morada.

Sin decir nada más Rarity retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con Applejack, con su aura de mágica celeste recogiendo el pequeño bolso que llevaba atado a su espalda y alcanzándoselo a la granjera.

"Applejack, sé buena y lleva esto por mí. Debo hacer algo importante…" Dicho esto Rarity emprendió a hacer lo que quizás sería el acto más desesperado e impulsivo de toda su vida.

¿Incluso más terminar legalmente atada a Applejack?

¡Agh!

Rarity corrió sin mirar atrás, sin importarle lo que los pocos ponies en la calle pensarían de ella… sólo corrió.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" Una desesperada voz con acento la llamó a sus espaldas.

El status es más importante que todo esto…

La nariz de Applejack se arrugó frente a la nube de polvo que la unicornio levantó al escapar. Tensión apoderándose de todos sus músculos.

"Esa pony está planeando algo…" Dijo a regañadientes, ajustando el bolso a su propia cintura.

Twilight miró la situación fascinada, cómo si se tratase de una escena de una famosa película.

Era más que obvio que Rarity estaba planeando algo. Pero, ¿Qué era?

* * *

><p>Un departamento lujoso en las afueras de la ciudad, arbustos con refinadas formas de diversos animales hechos a casco por dedicados paisajistas, una gran fuente de mármol en el centro de las viviendas.<p>

Aún así se veía tan poco para alguien como Fancy Pants.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado por acá? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Fue sólo una vez, y duró menos de unos minutos. Fancy había pasado a recoger los boletos para una obra y Rarity había esperado en el pasillo, y ya ahí se sentía algo incómoda.

Cómo si estuviese invadiendo la privacidad de alguien muy importante.

Rarity llevó un casco para golpear la puerta del apartamento, puerta 203 si mal no recordaba.

_¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora querida?_

Sin pensarlo más veces, la unicornio tocó tres veces seguidas. Pasaron unos segundos cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, revelando a un alto unicornio de melena azulada que llevaba puesto un cómodo traje de diseñador, un monóculo completando su imagen.

"¿Rarity? No te esperaba a esta hora; De hecho, no te esperaba en lo absoluto," Dijo con una voz suave y amigable, sonriendo cálidamente, "Pero pasa, pasa…"

Rarity le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo su paso dentro el lujoso lugar. Echándole un ojo a toda la decoración del recinto.

"¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu visita querida? No es que me moleste, sólo es algo un tanto inesperado."

_Oh Fancy, tú no sabes nada de inesperado…_

La diseñadora dejó caer su cuerpo en sus patas traseras, un casco revisando lo que debería ser su intacta crin. Pensativa.

¿A qué se debía su visita? Era obvio que para explicarle lo de su situación con Applejack, quizás el aclamado unicornio podría ayudarle con una que otra cosa, a que no se divulgara el rumor en Canterlot por ejemplo.

Pero no podía ir y decirle, Oh Fancy, ayúdame con mis metidas de pata, ¡No! No era correcto. Si alguien le habría dicho eso, Rarity lo habría tomado cómo la más grande falta de respeto.

_Pero éste es Fancy Pants de quién hablamos._

"Oh, verás; Viajé para tener una audiencia con la princesa, y en el camino pensé, ¿Por qué no saludar a mi querido amigo Fancy Pants?" Dijo Rarity, riendo nerviosamente, "Además así puedo responder tu carta en persona, ¿No?" Replicó, carraspeando un poco.

"Oh, sí… Claro." Fancy Pants dijo, sus ojos buscando una forma de seguir la continuidad de la conversación, "¿Por qué no tomas asiento mientras preparo un té?"

Acto seguido, la unicornio se encontraba sentada en el largo sofá de terciopelo morado jugando desesperadamente con sus cascos, obra de su propia inquietud.

Luego de unos minutos, Fancy Pants volvió levitando una pequeña bandeja con té y galletas. Ajustando su monóculo tomo asiento junto a su amiga diseñadora, quién pese a la incomodidad le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

_El silencio incómodo volvió a aflorar._

"… ¿Qué es de Fleur?" Rarity preguntó sobre su prometida, rompiendo el hielo de una vez.

"Oh, es una yegua ocupada ¿Sabes? Fue a una pasarela en Manehattan, creo que vuelve la próxima semana…" Respondió cordialmente, aclarando su garganta.

Vuelta al silencio incómodo, el cuello de Rarity comenzaba a tensarse.

"¿Con que la señorita Applejack?" Volvió a preguntar el unicornio, una simpática expresión en su rostro.

¿Señorita Applejack? ¡JA! Con Applejack basta y sobra…

"Puedo explicarlo, verás, estaba muy, muy…" Empezó Rarity, sólo para ser interrumpida por el gran e imponente casco de Fancy Pants en su boca.

"No hay nada que explicar, entiendo perfectamente que hayan querido mantener su relación en privado, pero, ¿Casarse? Por lo menos me pudiste haber enviado una carta…" Fancy Pants siguió hablando, pero para ser franca, Rarity había dejado de escucharlo.

Fancy Pants no sabía lo de su embarazosa situación con Applejack. O bien lo sabía, pero no de la manera que en verdad había ocurrido, ¡Había malinterpretado todo!

_… ¡Pero qué maravilla!_

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Rarity, una de las más perversas sonrisas que habían formado sus labios en toda su existencia. Un plan ideándose en su cabeza, un plan que gracias a Fancy Pants, era imposible que saliera mal.

_Oh Rarity, ¿Enserio harías eso por tu Status Quo?_

_Eso y mucho más…_

"¿Rarity? ¿Estás bien querida?" Cuestionó el gran unicornio vestido elegantemente, moviendo sus cascos frente a la desviada vista de su compañera diseñadora.

"¡Perfecto! Perfecto de hecho. Y lamento mucho no haberte informado de mi, ermh, compromiso con Applejack," Rarity dijo, arrugando su nariz.

_Estás mintiendo._

"¿Entonces es cierto?"

_No, no es cierto querido Fancy Pants, todo es una mentira desesperada que mi persona acaba de inventar con tal de no caer en una profunda crisis social._

"Sí, es cierto. Yo…" Rarity balbuceó, pensando bien en qué diría a continuación.

_No, no lo digas. No juegues con eso Rarity, es fuego, el fuego quema._

_No mientas._

"Yo amo a Applejack" Dijo de una vez, muy rápido y en una voz muy baja. Pero lo dijo.

_Mentirosa._

"¿Quién lo diría? Si ustedes son como agua y aceite, Oh, ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar tu relación? " Fancy Pants rió, sacudiendo rápidamente el casco de Rarity, en señal de felicitaciones.

_Sí, quién lo diría…_

"Estoy más que segura que uno que otro pony inventará un rumor con esta noticia, algo burdo, como que Applejack y yo nos casamos en una fiesta," Rarity dijo nerviosa, examinando la habitación casi por instinto, "No creerás esos denigrantes chismes sobre mí-nosotros, ¿Cierto?

"Oh, claro que no. Mucho menos ahora que lo escuché de tu boca," Fancy Pants dijo, "Es más, creo que podríamos programar una pequeña reunión entre amigos para comenzar a expandir la noticia, ¿No?"

_Rarity asintió._

_Farsante, mentirosa, desesperada._

Suprimió con todas sus fuerzas sus ganas de quebrarse a llorar.

"Hablemos de la oferta de Silk Bow, ¿Te parece?"

"Cla-claro"

¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

><p>Applejack estaba segura que si seguía trotando repetidamente en la misma dirección, dejaría una enorme marca de pisadas en el piso del castillo.<p>

Sólo cinco minutos para las cuatro, y Rarity aún no se presentaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa unicornio?

"Applejack, entiendo que estés nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, ¿¡Pero podrías parar de moverte!? Estás mareándome," Twilight dijo, levantando su vista del enorme papeleo que reposaba en sus cascos.

"Lo siento Twi, es sólo que Rarity sabía que debía estar acá a la hora, y aún así no llega," Applejack masculló, acomodando su sombrero tomó lugar junto a Twilight, "¿Crees que lo haya olvidado?"

"Dudo mucho que alguien pueda olvidar algo así…"

Las dos ponies estaban sentadas en la sala anterior al trono de Celestia, esperando pacientemente a ser llamadas por un guardia real.

"Claro, claro…"

Dicho esto, el sonido de cascos acercándose alcanzó el oído de ambas yeguas, qué, a la distancia observaron a Rarity acercarse, casi sin ningún apuro, ni siquiera con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

Applejack fue la primera en ponerse de pie para enfrentar a la unicornio.

"¡Por Celestia, por fin llegas! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!" Applejack dijo, casi gritando en voz baja.

Rarity inspeccionó a Applejack desde su sombrero hasta sus cascos.

"¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?" Respondió, de la misma manera hostil que siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de Applejack.

_Applejack lo amaba en secreto, ¿Pero ahora? Ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar._

"¡Por todos los ponies Rarity! Estamos a segundos de empezar algo importante, y tú llegas como si nada," Applejack balbuceó en su defensa.

"¿Cómo si nada? ¡¿Cómo si nada?! ¿Tú crees que pasearte por las calles siendo el hazmerreír de todos es algo cómo si nada?" Rarity respondió a regañadientes, acercando su nariz a la de su contrincante.

"¡No tenías por qué haber salido en primera instancia!" Applejack contraatacó.

_Porque así era su relación, de táctica, ataque y mucha paciencia._

"¡Chicas! No es que quiera interrumpir su hermosa discusión, pero ya es hora de entrar," Dijo Twilight, separando a ambas con su magia y esperándolas en la puerta hacia el trono junto a un guardia real.

Ambas ponies alcanzaron a la unicornio morada para entrar a la habitación rodeada de vitrales que llevaban directo a donde la gobernante de todo Equestria se encontraba sentada.

_Nada complicado, nada fuera de lo común._

Celestia solía tener esa aura maternal que irradiaba confianza y calidez a la mayoría de los ponies que entablaran una conversación con ella; Quizás era por su voz dulce y calmada, o por la sonrisa que nunca dejaba su boca, o quizás por lo comprensiva y caritativa que su personalidad solía ser.

Pero esos eran los atributos de una princesa, toda princesa debía ser así.

Eso no impidió que Rarity sintiese un terror inmenso dentro de sí. Porque si bien Celestia podía ser la bondad en persona, también podía llegar a ser muy insensata, es decir, no cualquiera envía a su hermana problemática a la luna durante mil años, ¿No?

_¿No?_

_Entonces, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no pasaría lo mismo con ella?_

"¡Señoritas! ¡Las habías estado esperando! Mis disculpas por hacerlas esperar, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente," Celestia las recibió, dejando de lado el papeleo en el cuál estaba concentrada.

Las tres ponies se inclinaron en reverencia frente a su gobernante, entre ellas mirándose fijamente, señalando inconscientemente quién sería la encargada de decir las buenas noticias.

_Si, claro._

"Esperaba que viniese todo el grupo," Mencionó la princesa.

"Creo que prefirieron no meterse en éste problema, princesa" Soltó de la nada Applejack. Twilight la miró casi regañándola, era obvio que quería que dejaran esta situación en sus cascos.

"Pinkie y Fluttershy están en casa animando un poco a Spike, Rainbow Dash dijo estar cansada y no quiso venir." Twilight habló calmadamente.

"¿Animando a Spike?" Celestia dudó, lanzando una mirada a Rarity, que sin pensarlo le hiso temblar de nerviosismo.

"Bueno, la cosa es que... ¿Recuerda que en una de mis cartas le mencioné la aceptación de Rainbow Dash en los Wonderbolts?" Celestia asintió, bajando lentamente de su inmenso trono, "Bueno, para felicitarla decidimos hacer ésta fiesta en Sweet Apple Acres y …"

"Rarity y yo tomamos demasiada cidra, hicimos el ridículo y el día siguiente amanecimos en la misma cama, casadas y con un documento que lo corrobora,"Applejack dijo.

Rarity miró de reojo a la granjera, empujándola fuertemente con su cuerpo con tal de hacerla callar, pero ya era muy tarde, la expresión de la princesa se lo afirmaba.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._

Quizás la luna no era un lugar tan malo para pasar el resto de sus vidas, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podía empezar una pequeña boutique en la luna, los habitante lunares, (si es que habían) la amarían tanto que comenzarían a llamarla Princesa Rarity.

_Rarity frunció el ceño, ¡Ya estaba empezando a divagar! Celestia no haría nunca algo así, ¿Cierto?_

_¿Cierto?_

"¿Esto es verdad Twilight?"

"Me temo que sí…" El silencio invadió por completo la gran habitación

En un momento normal Rarity se habría concentrado en admirar la arquitectura del majestuoso castillo, Applejack quizás en agregar su pequeño granito de arena a la conversación. Pero en el momento se encontraban tan expectantes por la respuesta de Celestia, que era cómo si sus cerebros estaban desconectados de sus cuerpos.

Pero en lugar de un regaño o cualquier mala reacción, sólo pudo oírse una pequeña risa; Y no provenía de ninguna de las tres ponies visitantes.

"No puedo creerlo… ¡Si ustedes dos son cómo agua y aceite!" Siguió riendo, esta vez en un tono más alto que el anterior.

Rarity no sabía si bien sentirse muy aliviada por la reacción de la mandataria, o muy humillada. Miró a Applejack en busca de respuestas, pero ésta sólo observaba con la mandíbula descolocada.

Luego de unos minutos de incómoda risa, Celestia por fin recobró su compostura, limpiándose una lágrima con su casco.

"Disculpen por el exabrupto, pero no lo vi venir…" Dijo, aún riendo en voz baja, "¿Supongo que quieren que las ayude con el divorcio?"

_Rarity y Applejack concordaron al unísono._

"Sería lo ideal, además de conversar algo sobre quién hizo esto posible," Recalcó Twilight, sacando de su bolso unos papeles sobre Bright Inkwell, al cuál había investigado desde el incidente.

"Lo entiendo," Agregó Celestia, volviendo a su calmado tono característico, "Pero me temo que será algo difícil, pues eso es algo que no sólo recae en mi jurisdicción,"

Era el turno de Rarity de desencajar su mandíbula.

"¿A qué… A qué se refiere?" Exclamó Rarity.

"Si las divorciara a ustedes, tendría que divorciar los cientos de parejas que tienen el mismo accidente día a día en Las Pegasus, ¿No creen? De otra forma no sería justo," Celestia suspiró, evitando el contacto visual, "Podría hacer una excepción, pero es algo que llevaría semanas, sino meses."

Han de imaginar la cantidad de rabia que corría por el torrente sanguíneo de Applejack. Ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos, ¡Los elementos de la armonía! ¿Acaso no podía hacer una excepción?

_Maldito sistema._

"Entiendo, entonces, ¿Qué nos recomendaría?" Preguntó Twilight, tomando la iniciativa por sus amigas, cómo siempre.

"Sin duda hablarlo con el consejo judicial del reino. Y creo que eso es algo que podríamos hacer de inmediato," Respondió, caminando hacia una puerta a su izquierda, "¿Vendrán?"

Rarity y Applejack miraron detenidamente a Twilight, esperando una orden sobre qué hacer.

"Creo que yo me encargaré de esto chicas, ustedes pueden esperar en la suite del castillo. No demoraré mucho" Respondió Twilight, rodando los ojos y sacando muchos papeles más de su bolso.

Sin decir nada más, las dos ponies restantes hicieron una pequeña reverencia para luego marcharse a un notorio paso acelerado.

_Twilight suspiró, ¡Oh, las cosas que hacía por amistad!_

Si tenía suerte podría sacar de este embrollo a sus amigas en cuestión de días; Después de todo, el sistema de gobierno de Equestria era para confiarse, ¿No?

"¿¡Luna!? ¡Luna, tienes que escuchar esto!" Gritó Celestia, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde su hermana protectora de la noche se encontraba.

_Sí, bastante profesional…_

Twilight sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda; Vaya que sería una larga tarde.

* * *

><p>Applejack dejó caer su emocionalmente frágil cuerpo a la cómoda cama del castillo, estirando cada musculo de él con tal de relajarse. Todo en un inútil y banal esfuerzo.<p>

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en que se sintió tan humillada? Quizás esa vez que robó un pie de manzana de su abuela para ella sola, ¡Y había sido hace más de diez años!

La granjera hundió su rostro en la almohada, mordiéndola con tal de apaciguar el horrible grito que su laringe deseaba soltar.

Cabe destacar que la actitud de Rarity no ayudaba en nada. Applejack sabía muy bien que la unicornio no era de esos seres con los cuáles se podía conversar sin pelear, por lo que hablarle calmadamente tampoco era una opción.

¿Por qué tenían que discutir tanto? Esa duda nunca salía de su mente, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para que Rarity la despreciase tanto? ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez?

_¿Por qué se sentía tan poca cosa frente a ella?_

El dolor en su pecho le impidió seguir preguntándose cosas, conformándose a abrazar la almohada en sus cascos, Applejack cerró sus ojos y comenzó a buscar una respuesta en sus memorias.

_"¿Con que te gusta Rarity?" La pegaso multicolor dijo en seco, "No puedo culparte, es muy linda."_

_El mundo de Applejack pareció estremecerse. ¿Cómo podía decir Rainbow las cosas con tanta fluidez?_

_"No me gusta Rarity…" Dijo Applejack arrugando su nariz._

_"Eres pésima mintiendo Applejack," Rainbow rió, ese parecía ser el don de la pegaso, reírse frente a la desgracia ajena._

_Los nerviosos ojos verdes de la pony terrestre hicieron contacto con los magenta de su contrincante._

_"¿Y qué si me gustara Rarity? No tengo muchas posibilidades con ella que digamos…"_

_Dicho esto, la confidente sonrisa de Dash pareció apagarse por unos minutos, sabía sobre el interés de su amiga, pero nunca esperó que lo admitiese tan fácilmente. Parpadeando múltiples veces, Rainbow se acercó a su amiga posando un ala sobre su espalda._

_"¡Oh vamos, no pienses así! ¡Cualquiera tiene posibilidades con Rarity!" Rió Rainbow Dash. Applejack le lanzó una mirada mortífera que terminó por realizar lo que la pegaso había dicho, "No lo decía con ese propósito, jeje. Verás, lo decía por su forma de ser,"_

_"¿Su forma de ser?" Applejack dudó._

_"¡Sí! Ya sabes, Rarity es de ese tipo de ponies que debes conquistar con cosas fáciles y banales, y que en cuestión de tiempo, se enamoran de ti," Dijo Dash, quizás dudando un poco de sus propias palabras._

_Applejack lo pensó un poco, ¿Conquistarla? ¿Cómo? Ni si quiera tenían un gusto en común por dónde comenzar; No les gustaba ni la misma música, ni los mismos paisajes, no tenían ni los mismos hobbies ni los mismos valores. ¿Cómo se supone que conquistara a alguien de esa forma? ¿Ah?_

_"¿Y cómo?"_

_"Bueno, no sé. Llevándola a ver una obra de teatro, comprándole cosas que le gusten, pasando tiempo junto a ella; Pueden ser muchas cosas," Rainbow dijo, llevando un casco a su boca._

_Quizás demasiadas cosas, Applejack pensó._

_"Sólo tienes que tener algo claro," Rainbow dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, "La única forma de conquistar a Rarity, es dándole en el gusto en todo."_

_¿En todo?_

_Applejack frunció el ceño frente a esa oración, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba hablando estos temas con Dash? ¿Desde cuándo la pegaso se creía la doctora corazón? ¿En verdad quería a Rarity?_

_No, ¿En verdad amaba a Rarity?_

_El amor era algo pasajero, que iba y venía, una palabra muy grande para algo que nunca era muy correspondido o muy importante, ¿Cierto?_

_¿Cierto?_

El golpeteo de su puerta sacó a Applejack de su trance, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?

"Pase," Gritó la pony, sentándose en la cama y acomodando el sombrero stetson en su nuca.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la delgada figura de una unicornio blanca. Rarity la miraba desde el umbral, una expresión dolida en su rostro. Sin decir mucho, la pony de melena púrpura entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y tomando asiento junto a la pony anaranjada.

Applejack observó detenidamente cada detalle de la unicornio, sonriendo inconscientemente.

"Quería pedirte perdón por mis reacciones últimamente, no he estado muy bien," Dijo en seco, sin siquiera mirarla.

"Está bien, lo entiendo,"

Applejack conocía bien a la unicornio, de hecho, era a la que más tiempo conocía de su grupo de amigas. Sabía perfectamente que Rarity no había venido a disculparse, había algo más, y los ojos de su compañera lo corroboraban.

"Me temo que he hecho algo muy malo Applejack," Dijo, su voz bajando considerablemente.

Applejack rió, "Lo dudo,"

"¡No! ¡Es enserio! Yo.. yo," Rarity suspiró, esta vez mirando directamente a Applejack, "Yo dije algo que no debí haber dicho,"

"No puede ser tan malo dulzura, vamos, puedes confiar en mí…" Rarity sabía perfectamente eso, y le dolía, le dolía saber que fuera así.

Rarity comenzó a relatar sus vivencias desde la mañana. Desde sus incertidumbres con Spike, hasta su fortuito encuentro con Fancy Pants, y por ende, las mentiras que se había visto forzada a decir por defender su propio estatus.

Mentiras, mentiras. Applejack sólo odiaba una cosa en la vida, y esas eran las mentiras. Quizás porque dañaban a la gente que amaba, o quizás porque ella misma era muy mala mintiendo. No pudo evitar sentirse ofendida frente a la confesión de Rarity.

_Traicionada, quizás._

_La única forma de conquistar a Rarity, es dándole en el gusto en todo._

La molesta voz de Rainbow Dash resonó en su mente. ¿Darle el gusto mintiendo? ¿Mintiendo? No podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo.

La nublada mirada de Rarity la hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente, esos grandes ojos azules al borde las lágrimas, mirándola con súplica, pidiéndole perdón por ser de esa forma. Applejack pudo sentir cómo su pecho se oprimía.

_¿Mentir? ¿Podría hacerlo?_

"Entiendo si ahora me odias, es más, iré a confesarle a Fancy Pants que todo es una farsa, " Rarity mencionó, alejándose de a poco de la cama.

**_La única forma de conquistar a Rarity, es dándole en el gusto en todo._**

Applejack tomó el casco de Rarity y lo acercó a ella misma, preparándose para decir algo que lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Preparándose para mentir.

"¡No! No… Si tanto significa para ti, yo… Yo estoy contigo," Applejack mencionó, arrastrando a su persona a una farsa que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Fue cuestión de segundos para sentir los brazos de Rarity rodeándola por completo, escuchando a la unicornio hablar de la forma más infantil posible.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias,!" Dijo, asfixiando a su compañera. "¡No sabes lo que significa para mí!"

_Quizás no tanto cómo lo que significa para mí…_

_La única forma de conquistar a Rarity, es dándole en el gusto en todo..._

Sin decir nada, Applejack le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga… Amiga, ayer le encantaba esa palabra y hoy parecía odiarla.

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear en público, y ser así cuando estamos a solas?" Applejack susurró, una vez separándose del agarre de la unicornio.

Rarity dudó un poco, "Quizás nos gusta mucho aparentar que no estamos contentas al lado de la otra, para agravar la situación," Pausó un poco para mirar detenidamente los verdes irises de la granjera, "Si de algo sirve, prometo no pelear más contigo en público,"

"¡Lo dice la señorita drama en persona!" Applejack rió, la amargura en su boca buscando desesperadamente una forma de distracción. Una malévola sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando encontró la almohada, "Yo igual prometo no pelear más en público… Ahora en privado, no sé si pueda prometerlo."

"¿Ah?"

Sin siquiera esperarlo, una almohada voladora aterrizó en la preciosa melena de Rarity, despeinándola un poco.

"¡Applejack!" La regañó Rarity, arreglando su crin con un casco. Normalmente se habría molestado un montón, quizás al punto de ignorar a Applejack.

_Pero esta era una ocasión especial, ¿No?_

"¡Declaro la guerra!" Gritó, devolviendo fuertemente la almohada cubierta en su aura mágica, riendo como preescolar en navidad.

Un enorme peso dejó el pecho de Applejack, quizás temporalmente, no importaba. Rarity y ella se estaba divirtiendo juntas, y era lo único que valía la pena recordar.

* * *

><p>La sesión junto al consejo de la princesa había sido dura; Pero después de hablar media hora junto al consejo, más otra media hora intentando tranquilizar la risa de la princesa, todos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Dentro de una semana deberían volver a Canterlot a firmar los papeles de divorcio, con la condición de que ninguna adquiriese un contrato monetario en el tiempo siendo conyugues.<p>

Un acuerdo maravilloso en lo que a Twilight respectaba.

La unicornio morada avanzó entusiasmada al pasillo dónde las habitaciones se encontraban, haciendo su paso al cuarto de Applejack con una sonrisa en su rostro, expectante de contarle la buena noticia.

"¡Applejack! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡No! ¡Te dije, nada de magia!"

Las risas, más los variados sonidos de pisadas y los reconocibles tonos de voz. Rarity estaba allí adentro con Applejack, y no estaban conversando, no, ¡Estaban riendo!

¡Juntas!

Twilight miró desconcertada la puerta por unos segundos.

"¡Por todos los ponies, Rainbow tenía razón!"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pensaron que estaba muerta? No los culpo, yo igual lo habría pensado u.u<strong>

**WOOOOH, Debí haber reescrito esto unas siete veces como mínimo; Aún así se me hace algo apresurado, cómo si hubiese metido mucho en sólo un capítulo, ¡Bah! Eso deja más lugar para escribir lo que más me gusta: Romance.**

**Sé que Celestia está algo OoC, pero ¡Vamos! algo de comedia tiene que tener la situación u.u**

**¿Saben qué es lo más triste de todo esto? Que cuando por fin había terminado de editar este capítulo por millonésima vez, ¿Adivinen qué pasa? TERREMOTO, sí, ¡TERREMOTO! Los que son de Chile deben saber que hubo un terremoto de 8,2 grados en el norte, bueno, yo vivo en el norte. ¿Qué suerte la mía, no? Pero descuiden, por lo menos a mí no me ha pasado nada grave, sólo unos cortes de agua y luz.**

**Aparte de eso, he estado algo depre y sin muchas ganas de escribir. Pero ya pasó todo, creo, ahora vuelvo a ser feliz :D**

**El próximo capítulo será más corto, y no tocará tantos embrollos cómo este. Sólo a Pinkie Pie pidiendo perdón, cómo Pinkie Pie sabe hacerlo Jeje.**

**Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo ^^ significan bastante, especialmente viniendo de tan buenos escritores o personas.**

**Se despide,**

**-Andy**


End file.
